Exilio
by Maxer
Summary: ¿Dónde ir cuando los Vulturis te persiguen sin piedad? Los Cullen lo arriesgan todo por escapar a los confines del espacio, extraños en un planeta que no les da la bienvenida. ¿Pero desean realmente volver? ¿Pueden siquiera hacerlo?
1. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

**Y Dios dijo: hágase el disclaimer. Y el disclaimer se hizo, y dijo que ni Avatar ni Crepúsculo me pertenecían. Y vio Dios que era bueno. Pasó una noche, pasó una mañana: el capítulo primero.**

No hay lugar en la Tierra donde no pueda llegar el brazo de los Vulturis, ni existe refugio en que los Cullen puedan esconderse de Demetri. Abandonar el planeta puede ser la clave de la salvación, pero tal vez ni siquiera el espacio sea frontera para su imperio. Y todos saben que un cazador nunca renuncia a una presa.

**Exilio**

Capítulo 1: Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Era un día de rutina para la familia Cullen. Una deliciosa monotonía que se había mantenido inalterada desde hacía más de un siglo. En diferentes ciudades, con diferentes tapaderas, pero siempre se repetía la misma coreografía de comportamientos y calendarios escolares. Pudiera parecer deprimente, pero cuando te sabes inmortal no tienes tanta prisa por vivir. Hay años de sobra para hacer cualquier cosa que te puedas proponer, lograr cualquier desafío que te puedas plantear, o jugar a cualquier juego que puedas imaginar. Mientras tanto, vivir el día a día resulta fascinante.

El doctor Cullen practicaba una complicada operación quirúrgica en un quirófano del hospital, acompañado por un anestesista y varias enfermeras. Una horda de estudiantes admiraba la pericia de Carlisle con el bisturí, y entre ellos se encontraba Isabella Swan. Perdón, Bella Cullen. Tras muchas décadas practicando el autocontrol se había decidido a estudiar la carrera de medicina, una ambición que había nacido del enorme respeto que sentía por Carlisle.

Siempre quiso ir a la universidad antes de ser vampira, para no parecerse a las adolescentes enamoradizas que se casan nada más terminar el instituto y dedican el resto de su vida a preparar tres comidas diarias. Aunque al final se casó luego de su graduación, y eso sólo la había hecho más feliz de lo que podía imaginar, hay metas personales que no dependen de su utilidad ni su necesidad para ser valiosas.

Quería vivir las etapas que no había podido recorrer como humana, incluso Edward deseaba que lo hiciera, y una de ellas era la vida de estudiante universitaria. Había satisfecho esta inquietud obteniendo múltiples títulos a lo largo de los años, acompañada en todo momento por el resto de los Cullen. Edward no se hubiera separado de Bella por las buenas, y el resto de los chicos vieron interesante la perspectiva de ir a la universidad en vez de repetir de nuevo el instituto. Sin embargo ninguno tuvo el valor de apuntarse con ella a medicina, así que ese año decidieron probar otra vez con el instituto.

—Tu suegro es un genio, un genio de verdad —le dijo con admiración el estudiante que se sentaba a su lado.

Bella le miró y sonrió sin decir nada. Ella ya había aprendido a hacer esas maniobras hacía varios años, no era nada del otro mundo. Pero ver a Carlisle trabajar sobre un cuerpo humano abierto de par en par y rebosante de sangre, sin siquiera temblar, seguía siendo digno de contemplar. Bella tenía que evitar respirar, pues tras unos minutos su sed de sangre se hacía sencillamente insoportable. Carlisle no. Él respiraba regularmente, más que si fuera humano de verdad, pedía ayuda a las enfermeras, fingía secarse el sudor de la frente, miraba los monitores como si necesitara algo más que sus sentidos para comprobar el pulso y las constantes vitales… todo un espectáculo de humanidad que Bella no era capaz de representar con tanta naturalidad. _"Y yo era la del gran autocontrol", _pensó con ironía.

A varios kilómetros de allí, el resto de los jóvenes Cullen asistían a clase en el instituto. En concreto, la clase de educación física. ¿Puede haber algo más aburrido para un vampiro? Al menos estaban jugando un partido de béisbol. Gracias a un barniz transparente inventado en los años 20 (2120) podían salir a la luz del sol sin que su piel brillara como una bola de discoteca. Eso les había abierto una amplia gama de posibilidades a la hora de escoger destino.

Todos los alumnos de la clase iban rotando por las diferentes posiciones a cada jugada, para acostumbrarse a jugar en todos los puestos. De vez en cuando coincidían dos vampiros, y entonces aprovechaban para desahogarse con una bola hiperrápida cuando nadie miraba.

Ahora habían coincidido tres: Edward lanzaba, Jasper bateaba y Alice recogía. Era hasta cómico. Alice podía adivinar por donde esperaría la bola Jasper y por donde no llegaría a darle bien, y Edward leía la información directamente de la mente de Alice.

"_Lánzala alta, muy arriba y a la izquierda. Esta vez le dará al aire_", pensó Alice convencida. Ya podía ver claramente a Jasper maldiciendo tras fallar el bateo.

Rosalie y Emmett se estaban divirtiendo bastante con la cara de concentración de Jasper, que intentaba inútilmente anticiparse a la trampa mental imaginando por dónde se lanzaría él a sí mismo la bola. Edward se colocó con gran teatralidad en posición de lanzamiento, cogió impulso y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una bola alta. Jasper, que tras mucho pensar había llegado a la conclusión de que iría baja, dio un batazo al aire. Ya solo le quedaba oír el sonido de la pelota contra el guante de Alice para saber que había perdido el punto. Pero contra todo pronóstico ocurrió algo inimaginable: la pelota dio en la cara a Alice, derribándola al instante por la fuerza del impacto. Toda la clase se quedó mirando, sorprendidos de que un Cullen fallara una recepción. Incrédulo, Jasper miró a Alice, que se incorporaba lentamente. Edward, Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron preocupados. Alice estaba teniendo una visión, y por la cara de Edward no era nada bueno.

Alice se levantó por fin y trató de tranquilizar a la profesora, que estaba preocupada por la violencia del golpe.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —se sacudió el pantalón—. Ha sonado más fuerte de lo que ha sido. ¿Ve? —dijo señalándose la mejilla—. Ni siquiera se nota el golpe.

La cara de Alice seguía tan blanca como lo había estado los últimos doscientos años. Era evidente para todos que el lanzamiento no había sido tan duro como parecía, pero hubiera destrozado el cráneo a cualquier otro estudiante.

—Aún así me quedaría más tranquila si te examinaran en la enfermería —insistió la profesora—. Por favor Edward, acompáñala. ¡Y no me des estos sustos, por el amor de Dios!

—Lo siento, profesora. Lanzaré más suave —se limitó a contestar Edward. Después murmuró una sola palabra, en un tono inaudible para el oído humano—: _Vámonos_.

Alice y Edward se marcharon del campo de béisbol, pero no fueron a la enfermería. Salieron directamente del instituto y esperaron en el aparcamiento del centro a que llegaran los tres vampiros restantes, tras solicitar ir a la enfermería a ver a Alice. La pregunta era evidente, pero Emmett la verbalizó.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Con la angustia reflejada en el rostro, Alice reveló por fin la noticia.

—Vulturis.

No hacía falta decir más.

* * *

Jacob y Reneesme disfrutaban del sano deporte de la caza, en la modalidad sin armas. Era uno de los pasatiempos más entretenidos que conocían, y una manera muy sana y barata de conseguir alimento cuando necesitas el doble o el triple de comida que un humano corriente. Reneesme acechaba a un enorme alce, de al menos media tonelada. Podía perseguirlo y alcanzarlo, pero era más divertido atacar por sorpresa y ver el desconcierto del animal. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para considerar el acecho un éxito, pero cuando se disponía a saltar, su teléfono móvil sonó escandalosamente con la melodía de una canción de rock de moda. El alce ni siquiera se molestó en mirar antes de salir corriendo. A lo lejos oyó reírse a Jacob. Se tomó un segundo para tragarse el enfado antes de responder a la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—Hola cielo, soy yo —habló la voz de Bella, seria, al otro lado.

—¡Mamá, me alegro de oírte! —respondió ella con súbita alegría.

Jacob oyó desde lejos la conversación y se acercó velozmente para saludar con su habitual descaro:

—¡Hola, chupasangres!

Reneesme le dedicó una mirada de reproche que él fingió no advertir. Pero si Bella lo escuchó, no lo demostró.

—Escuchadme los dos: los Vulturis han vuelto al ataque —la declaración bastó para captar su atención. Hacía más de un siglo que no tenían noticias de ellos. Tras una pausa de unos segundos Bella siguió hablando—. Irán a por los Cullen como objetivo principal, pero los lobos y los vampiros que nos reunimos cuando vinieron a por Reneesme también corren peligro. Quieren erradicar cualquier posibilidad de que formemos otra alianza contra ellos.

—Maldita sea, pues nos reuniremos y les plantaremos cara de nuevo. Esta vez no les dejaremos retirarse —aseguró Jacob. Reneesme cogió de la mano a Jacob para transmitirle su miedo, lo que le puso aún más furioso.

—No hay tiempo para organizar nada —negó Bella—. Llegarán hoy mismo. Vosotros que estáis a salvo del poder de Dimitri debéis esconderos. Nosotros huiremos, aunque no creo que dejen de perseguirnos.

Jacob haría lo imposible por proteger a Reneesme, aunque eso implicara tragarse el orgullo y huir. Bella lo sabía, y Jacob sabía que lo sabía. No había discusión posible. Salvo por parte de Reneesme, que estaba aterrada.

—Mamá, ¿a dónde vas a huir? De un escondite os seguirán al siguiente —razonó—. Tenéis que ganar tiempo hasta que podamos reunir a todos los que se oponen a ellos.

—Podemos buscarlos por vosotros —terció Jacob.

Se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Tras unos segundos Bella volvió a hablar, con una voz tan triste que resultaba desgarradora.

—Ya están casi todos muertos.

* * *

Bella colgó el teléfono.

—Evacuarán el poblado quileute y se esconderán con los demás lobos —informó rápidamente. Bella agradeció que su don impidiera a Edward leer su mente. Así le evitaría el sufrimiento de conocer lo destrozada que estaba por dentro. No estaba demasiado preocupada por sí misma, pero solo de pensar que su hija podría correr algún peligro le embargaba la angustia y se le venía el mundo encima. Daba igual que tuviera ya casi 150 años, para ella seguía siendo su niña pequeña.

Edward no necesitaba leerle la mente para imaginar lo mal que lo estaba pasando, y lo mal que lo pasaría cada día hasta que volviera a ver a su única hija. Él también estaba preocupado por su hija, no dejaba de ser el padre, pero comparar su sentimiento con el vínculo que compartían Bella y Reneesme era imposible. Se moría de ganas de consolarla y prometerle que todo iba a salir bien, pero hubiera sido inútil. Hay penas que no se alivian con palabras. Ambos lo sabían muy bien.

—Carlisle ha localizado a varios amigos. En Europa occidental han aniquilado a casi todos los que conocíamos, pero todavía quedan varios vivos. Se han enterado y están intentando organizarse, pero nadie quiere enfrentarse a los Vulturis abiertamente —dar malas noticias a Bella no era precisamente el hobby favorito de Edward.

Los Cullen preparaban a toda prisa el equipo necesario e imprescindible para los viajes. Documentación falsa, varios cientos de miles de dólares en billetes y provisiones del barniz que utilizaban como maquillaje contra el sol. Entre ellos lo llamaban "nube", porque cumplía la misma función que el frecuente tiempo nublado de Forks. Era un producto industrial que protegía la pintura o cualquier superficie fotosensible del deterioro por estar a la intemperie, formando una resistente película de material transparente que neutralizaba parte de la luz solar absorbiendo la mayor parte de la radiación. O algo parecido. A los Cullen solo les interesaba la parte práctica: poder moverse por la ciudad en pleno día. Iban a necesitarlo para desplazarse.

Alice no tenía tiempo para esas trivialidades. Inmóvil como una estatua en medio del salón, y con la mirada perdida, estaba concentrada en analizar las distintas vías de escape con que contaban. Ni siquiera había explicado a sus hermanos por qué habían decidido acabar con ellos, eso tendría que esperar para cuando estuvieran a salvo y tuvieran tiempo que perder.

De momento había posibilidades si eran muy rápidos, pero a cada minuto los Vulturis pensaban en nuevas medidas para acorralarlos. Explorando cada posibilidad en el tiempo veía una escapatoria clara y simple: el aeropuerto. Cualquier medio de transporte terrestre o marítimo era demasiado lento para escapar de la persecución. Había dos aeropuertos en la zona, pero los Vulturis se dirigían a un aeródromo privado, con la intención de llegar lo antes posible hasta ellos.

Podían embarcar en un vuelo charter que cruzaría el océano pacífico y los llevaría a Japón. No, eso les dejaría aislados en el país, porque los perseguidores tendrían tiempo de llegar a Japón en el jet privado antes de que saliera el siguiente vuelo con plazas libres. Tal vez a Sudamérica… no, imposible, era un callejón sin salida. En cambio Europa… ahora mismo las fuerzas de los Vulturis estaban dispersándose por todo el mundo y habían dejado desprotegido su propio continente.

Bien, ese sería el siguiente paso. En Berlín podrían viajar a cualquier parte del mundo sin problemas. Y entonces los Vulturis… los seguirían. Y su jet era más rápido que los aviones comerciales. Tras unos tensos minutos probando diferentes combinaciones llegó a la conclusión de que en la mejor de las situaciones podrían viajar continuamente durante dieciocho días antes de que los alcanzaran. Lo que ocurriría entonces era demasiado horrible para describirlo.

Era sencillamente imposible, tenían un ejército tan grande que podían controlar medio planeta a la vez. Habían movilizado cientos de vampiros. ¿Desde cuándo eran tantos? Le extrañaba no haberse dado cuenta antes. La Tierra ya no era lugar seguro. Edward, que seguía atentamente el discurrir de sus pensamientos, de pronto le dio una loca idea descabellada.

—¿Y si abandonamos el planeta?

Eso atrajo la atención de toda la familia, que se congregó en el salón inmediatamente con un suave silbido al cortar el aire. Podía parecer una tontería, pero cualquier idea era bien recibida en tiempos de crisis.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? —preguntó Rosalie escéptica.

—Dejadme ver un segundo… —pidió Alice.

—Es cierto —interrumpió Jasper—. Ni siquiera Dimitri podrá rastrearnos si salimos de su alcance, y dudo mucho que su don llegue más allá de la atmósfera, no digamos del sistema solar. Ni siquiera tú puedes predecir la caída de un meteorito, ya lo comprobamos una vez. Hay un viaje espacial previsto para dentro de unas semanas, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó a Alice.

—Sí, pero desde luego no puede subir cualquiera a bordo. Tendríamos que falsificar un montón de documentos y permisos, y habría que conseguir sobornar a personal del gobierno y el ejército. Literalmente nos arruinaríamos… pero es posible, sí —concedió al fin.

—Los viajes espaciales no son ningún paseo —observó Emmett—. Estaríamos varios años encerrados en una nave espacial con un montón de humanos. Carlisle, ni siquiera tú puedes aguantar tanto tiempo sin matarlos. Y aunque los humanos pueden criogenizarse para no envejecer, dudo que el sistema funcione con nosotros.

Ningún vampiro podría soportar la sed durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera durante un solo año. Incluso con todo su autocontrol, tenían que cazar como mínimo una vez cada dos semanas para no ponerse nerviosos con el olor humano. Si las distancias interestelares ya eran de por sí un obstáculo gigantesco para los humanos, más aún para los vampiros. Ellos no podrían criogenizarse durante el camino, no tendrían esa ventaja.

—Yo puedo conseguir algunas bolsas de sangre muy fácilmente en el hospital, y supongo que podríamos vaciar los almacenes de los hospitales de la ciudad, pero preferiría evitarlo —dijo Carlisle—. No nos hará ningún favor tomar sangre humana, y además los humanos la necesitan para transfusiones.

—¿No sería posible conseguir sangre animal en grandes cantidades? —sugirió Esme— Cada día se matan miles de animales en las granjas para producir carne. No creo que sea muy difícil conseguir varios miles de litros si pagamos por ellos. El problema será introducirlo en la nave y poder alimentarnos sin llamar la atención.

—¿Sangre de pollo? —protestó Emmett— No quisiera ser el primer vampiro en vomitar. Alice, ¿seguro que no hay otra opción?

—¿La prefieres de cerdo? —contestó Rosalie con sorna, haciendo bufar a Emmett de frustración y provocando una alegre sonrisa en los demás.

—A ver, parad un momento —pidió Alice. Todos abandonaron la conversación para prestar atención—. La lluvia de ideas está muy bien, pero no puedo comprobar todo a la vez. Vayamos por pasos —se tomó un momento para poner en orden sus ideas. Señaló a Jasper—: Ponte en contacto con el de la agencia para conseguir permisos para el viaje. Tendrás que meterle miedo y ofrecerle mucho dinero, porque se va a jugar la cárcel con esto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pero qué tipo de permisos?

—En realidad Lawrence se encargará de todo. Las chicas y Carlisle iremos como personal científico, y vosotros os haréis pasar por marines. Él sabrá lo que tiene que hacer.

—Supongo que no será fácil falsificar documentación del ejército —valoró Bella—. ¿No sería más fácil intentar colocarnos todos como asistentes científicos, o algo parecido?

—Sí, pero no va a conseguir más plazas —respondió Alice. Podía ver al señor Lawrence, el contacto de Jasper, devanándose los sesos pensando en la manera de encontrar tres plazas más para los Cullen, aterrado ante la perspectiva de fallar a Jasper. Después de eso se tomaría unas largas vacaciones para superar el estrés, que se las habría ganado a pulso. Pero pese a la alentadora visión, Alice seguía preocupada—. Seguimos teniendo tres problemas. Primero, seguir vivos hasta entonces; segundo, preparar el viaje; y tercero, cumplir nuestros papeles cuando lleguemos.

—Claro —opinó Bella—. Tendremos que saber en qué vamos a trabajar para poder prepararnos. ¿Sabes en qué campo se especializan?

Siempre podían coger unos cuantos libros sobre la materia y leérselos por el camino. Una de las ventajas de estudiar siendo vampira es que no tenía que dejar de estudiar para dormir ni comer, y tampoco tenía que leer un dato dos veces. Su mente lo memorizaba todo, hasta las migajas más pequeñas de información. Y además todo tenía más sentido a primera vista que cuando era humana. No tenía que pelearse con los conceptos y los cálculos para comprender de qué iba el tema. Podía leer un manual de mecánica y unas horas después reparar un coche sin ayuda. Claro está, había algunas materias más complejas que otras.

—En ingeniería genética —respondió Alice. Vale, esa era una de las materias complejas.

Carlisle cayó de repente en la cuenta. Había sido la comidilla en los círculos de expertos y no tan expertos unas décadas atrás; durante un largo período nunca faltó un artículo al respecto en las revistas de divulgación científica. Pero desde hacía varios años no se sabía gran cosa del asunto, probablemente por el potencial militar del proyecto. La cuestión había sido recluida a las altas esferas militares y a unos pocos expertos en genética en cada universidad.

—Creo que ya sé de que se trata —explicó. Edward, que leía a la vez a Alice y a Carlisle, asintió en silencio—. Es un proyecto para crear cuerpos orgánicos dirigidos por control remoto. Es un campo muy complejo y hay pocos expertos realmente capaces de hacer avances significativos. Si demostramos ser capaces de ayudar —y de hecho estaba seguro de que tendría que contenerse para no ayudar demasiado— no tendremos problemas para mantener la tapadera cuando lleguemos. Conozco a gente que nos conseguirá todo el material disponible sin ningún problema en poco tiempo. De hecho estarán encantados de saber que hay gente joven dispuesta a tomar el relevo. Eso reduce el problema a dos cuestiones: la huída y el viaje.

Alice intervino entonces, y no esperaba réplica.

—Eso después. Jasper, tienes dos horas para hablar con Lawrence y volver. Si no conseguimos escapar ahora no servirá de nada. Tenemos media hora para sacar los billetes si queremos ir legalmente, así que el resto de preparaciones habrá que hacerlas por teléfono.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la casa en una ráfaga de aire. Edward notó cierto regocijo en él al pensar en asustar al pobre Lawrence. Pudieron oír el motor de hidrógeno del coche deportivo de Jasper ponerse en marcha en el garaje, mientras cada uno iba a por sus cosas y se aseguraba de que no le faltaba nada necesario. Cuando volvieron a reunirse, ya dispuestos a salir, Alice anunció una medida de seguridad tan dolorosa como necesaria.

—Debemos quemar la casa. Vienen con varios rastreadores que aún no nos conocen, y necesitamos evitar en la medida de lo posible que reconozcan nuestro olor.

La idea de destruir su hogar era descorazonadora. Los vampiros son nómadas por naturaleza, pero los Cullen se habían adaptado a tener una residencia fija y era difícil renunciar a ese estilo de vida confortable. Tener una casa significaba que eran capaces de establecerse en una comunidad sin ser descubiertos, y les devolvía parte de la humanidad perdida. Emmett fue al garaje y volvió a los pocos segundos con varias latas de gasolina.

—¿Será suficiente? —preguntó con evidente mal humor.

—Sí —contestó Alice. Odiaba ser la que daba las malas noticias. A veces pensaba que hubiera sido mucho más feliz con cualquier otro don. Ella no tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar de la felicidad de los ignorantes, y ni siquiera tenía todas las respuestas.

En situaciones como esa la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros era demasiado pesada. La supervivencia de su familia dependería exclusivamente de que ella lograra ver todos los caminos para elegir el correcto, y eso nunca era tan simple como parecía. Era como jugar una partida de ajedrez contra el universo intentando predecir todas las estrategias posibles y sus consecuencias.

Salieron de la casa tras empaparla de gasolina por todos lados y arrojar una cerilla. No se quedaron a ver como ardía. Necesitaban llegar a tiempo a la cita con la supervivencia.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Empieza la caza. ¿Cuántos Cullen morirán? ¿Cuánto calor emitirá la casa al arder? ¿Cuántos litros de sangre bebe un vampiro al año? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Algunos detalles que al parecer conviene aclarar:

-La fecha. Pues si no me equivoco demasiado con las cuentas, estamos en el 2147. Insisto, si no me equivoco. Doy vagas referencias como los "casi 150 años de Nessie" o el producto inventado "en los años 20 (2120)", porque temo pillarme los dedos más adelante. Aunque tengo bastante claro lo que quiero contar, los datos precisos todavía los llevo un poco en el aire. Dentro de poco me tocará coger calendarios y una calculadora para fijar las fechas exactas, pero de momento no es importante.

-Carlisle no suda, finge secarse el sudor de la frente. Vamos, el típico gesto de frotarse la frente con un pañuelo, o con la manga de la camisa. Lo he explicitado en el texto para no causar errores a los lectores venideros. La idea es que adopta todas esas conductas para fingir ser humano, y eso es en realidad lo que intenta aprender Bella.

-Los viajes espaciales. En realidad el lanzamiento al que intentarán subirse es un "puente aéreo" entre la Tierra y la auténtica nave nodriza, la que recorre distancias imposibles y es sencillamente gigantesca. Una mega estructura de esas dimensiones (y ese peso) jamás conseguiría despegar de la Tierra (la propulsión necesaria sería suficiente como para resquebrajar la corteza terrestre), por lo que permanece en órbita permanentemente, y los pasajeros y suministros se llevan mediante naves cargueras más ligeras (aunque siguen siendo enormes). En realidad esto no aparece en la película Avatar, pero son conocimientos básicos para cualquier friki de la ciencia-ficción xD.

Pretendo explicar los detalles más adelante, creo que en el cuarto capítulo. Ya estoy viendo que se me irá la mano con los fundamentos científicos jajaja

Para más preguntas, consultar a Dimitri: http://www (.) /#/home

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier review se agradecerá.

Un abrazo a los beta reader que me cuidan desde la distancia. Sin ellos me sentiría desprotegido xD


	2. Cinco minutos con Jasper

**Y entonces alguien apareció y dijo: "He aquí la advertencia de derechos". Y todos se regocijaron...**

No hay lugar en la Tierra donde no pueda llegar el brazo de los Vulturis, ni existe refugio en que los Cullen puedan esconderse de Dimitri. Abandonar el planeta puede ser la clave de la salvación, pero tal vez ni siquiera el espacio sea frontera para su imperio. Y todos saben que un cazador nunca renuncia a una presa.

**Exilio**

Capítulo 2: Cinco minutos con Jasper

Jasper Cullen conducía a una velocidad excesiva por la autopista mientras hacía una llamada por el móvil. Su deportivo, una reliquia del siglo XXI con motor de combustión de hidrógeno, alcanzaba con relativa facilidad los 300 kilómetros por hora. Los coches modernos de motor eléctrico eran demasiado lentos y aburridos para el vampiro.

Jasper marcó el número del señor Lawrence con tanta determinación que la carcasa de plástico crujió bajo la presión de sus dedos. Normalmente las llamadas a la oficina del señor Lawrence eran atendidas por una secretaria que las ponía en espera durante unos minutos, una pérdida de tiempo totalmente innecesaria amenizada con una melodía estresante, tan solo para que todos dieran gracias cuando al fin se dignaban a atenderles.

—Asesoría Lawrence y Asociados, oficina del señor Lawrence —la secretaria hablaba tan lento y con un sonsonete tan monótono que Jasper tuvo ganas de gritar.

—Soy Jasper Cullen. Dígale al señor Lawrence que llegaré en 15 minutos.

Antes de que la secretaria pudiera decir nada, Jasper colgó. Más le valía a Lawrence estar esperándole en su despacho cuando llegara, o si no lo iba a pasar mal. Normalmente utilizaba su don con él en pequeñas dosis, para asegurarse su eficiencia y de paso divertirse un poco, pero en la situación de emergencia en que se encontraba no iba a andarse con rodeos: si notaba resistencia le haría mearse encima de miedo.

Centró su atención en la conducción. Estaba entrando en la ciudad y el número de vehículos en la carretera aumentaba considerablemente, obligándole a pisar el freno muy a su pesar. Se abrió paso zigzagueando entre los coches con impaciencia para adelantar unos segundos. En cuanto se unió al congestionado tráfico de la ciudad en hora punta, finalmente acabó por desesperarse. No podía permitirse avanzar una manzana cada dos minutos, o no llegaría en la vida. Con una maniobra temeraria que le costó varios pitidos de otros conductores, se metió por una calle secundaria y aparcó el deportivo.

Bajó del vehículo y se metió en un callejón sin salida oculto a la vista, el típico lugar donde los traficantes de poca monta vendían su mercancía a drogadictos desesperados. Se aseguró de que no le veía nadie y escaló rápidamente por una de las paredes hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Gracias a la capa de "nube" que se había aplicado esa mañana, podía despreocuparse de que el resplandor de su piel llamara la atención de algún humano que mirara por la ventana desde un edificio más alto.

En aquella zona los bloques de pisos estaban tan pegados que podía saltar de uno a otro sin que se le viera desde la calle. El día que hubiera un terremoto probablemente caerían todos a la vez, pero a los constructores esas eventualidades no les suelen quitar el sueño. Eran un vestigio del diseño arquitectónico "modernista" del siglo XX, con formas estrambóticas que en aquel entonces parecían futuristas. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para analizar la arquitectura de los suburbios del extrarradio. Al acercarse a otra gran avenida descendió por otro callejón, resguardado de miradas indiscretas, y prosiguió el camino a pie.

No tardó en llegar al edificio de oficinas de Lawrence, un imponente rascacielos de 65 plantas, la mitad de ellas solo utilizadas parcialmente, con relucientes cristaleras. Aunque los negocios de Lawrence no necesitaban de unas oficinas tan amplias, le gustaba vanagloriarse de poseer un edificio entero. Daba igual que perdiera dinero en ello, le encantaba intimidar a sus clientes ostentando una riqueza virtual. Era el tipo de persona insegura que los Cullen podían manipular a su antojo. Jasper entró en el edificio y atravesó el recibidor directamente hacia las escaleras interiores, en vez de esperar al lujoso ascensor. Aguzando el oído comprobó que no había nadie en ellas y subió en unos segundos a la planta 60, donde se encontraba el despacho de su contacto.

La secretaria se apresuró a saludarle nada más verle, pero Jasper la ignoró y entró en el despacho sin llamar. Lawrence le esperaba sentado tras su escritorio de madera de cerezo maciza, y dio un respingo cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron de golpe. El vampiro entró en la habitación, iluminada por un ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared, y que contrastaba con la madera oscura del lujoso mobiliario. Su mera presencia bastaba para que el corazón del humano bombeara más rápido.

El hombre de negocios respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y comenzó cortésmente la conversación.

—Señor Cullen, es un placer. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle esta vez?

Jasper tomó asiento en la cómoda silla que Lawrence sólo sacaba cuando venían peces más gordos que él mismo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos y entrelazando los dedos.

—Verás, Lawrence, quiero que consigas ciertos permisos para mi familia. Deseamos ir a cierto sitio y no tenemos tiempo para el papeleo.

Lawrence sonrió aliviado. Falsificar pasaportes le resultaba realmente fácil con los contactos que tenía.

—Por supuesto, no será ningún problema. ¿A dónde desean ir? Puedo conseguir cualquier pasaje.

—A la colonia espacial minera Pandora, en el transbordador espacial que partirá dentro de dos semanas, 4 de Marzo de 2145, desde Cabo Cañaveral —Jasper lo dijo como si hablara de un paseo en coche a la playa.

La cara de Lawrence perdió parte del color. Se lo hubiera tomado con humor si no supiera que Jasper nunca bromeaba, nunca.

—P-pero eso sería muy difícil, señor Cullen. Tan solo…—Jasper le interrumpió con impaciencia. Comenzó a usar su don para infundir un miedo irracional en el malogrado empresario.

— ¿Crees que me importa? Tú limítate a hacerlo y cobrar. No tengo tiempo para quejas inútiles, y tú tampoco. Elige —sacó un cheque en blanco de la cartera, en un gesto tan rápido que Lawrence apenas lo vio—, ¿cuántos ceros quieres que le ponga a este cheque? Empecemos con 100.000 dólares —cogió un bolígrafo del escritorio y anotó la cifra en el cheque—. ¿Quieres otro cero?

Lawrence empezó a sudar copiosamente. Jasper parecía cordial y hasta generoso, pero sin embargo emitía un aura tan terrible que le costaba respirar. Era como si algo en su interior supiera que estaba hablando con el mismo diablo, su alma tal vez, si creyera en la existencia de tal cosa. Y con los rumores que había oído no le extrañaría nada que así fuera. El anterior dueño de la compañía también había trabajado con Jasper… hacía 30 años. Y sin embargo tenía ante sus ojos llorosos el rostro inmaculado de un bello joven, que sin duda había hecho un pacto con Satanás como hiciera Dorian Gray. ¿Pero por qué le dejaba elegir el precio? ¿Acaso era algún retorcido tipo de trampa? Jamás se hubiera atrevido a insinuarlo.

—N-no creo que sea fácil conseguir ocho plazas para ese tipo de viaje —intentó explicar—. Cada miembro de la tripulación tiene una función determinada, y necesitaría saber con exactitud qué plazas hay vacantes antes de empezar con los trámites. Como mínimo necesitaría… —Jasper le volvió a interrumpir.

—Pones demasiadas pegas para mi gusto, Lawrence —le avisó con severidad—. Mi padre y las mujeres de mi familia viajarán como personal científico. Yo y mis hermanos iremos como soldados profesionales. ¿Tienes alguna objeción más o quieres que te haga yo todo el trabajo? —preguntó con aire indiferente. Fingió reflexionar un momento y se dio una palmada en la frente. Lawrence se estremeció— Claro, lo que pasa es que hay pocos ceros para ti. Deja que ponga otro más… ya está. ¿Sigues viendo tantos problemas con un millón de dólares?

—N-no, c-claro que no, señor Cullen. Tan solo intento prever los obstáculos para… —Jasper escribió otro cero en el cheque sin dejar de mirar a Lawrence a los ojos, quien quedó totalmente atónito. No sospechaba que los Cullen manejaran tanto dinero.

—Además quiero que te asegures de que podemos disponer de unos contenedores con una capacidad de 10 metros cúbicos dentro de la nave, de modo que podamos acceder a su contenido durante el viaje. Puedes elegir tú mismo el contenedor, pero procura que tenga la capacidad que te he dicho o… me enfadaré —comentó con un encogimiento de hombros, como quitándole importancia. Lawrence apretó con aun más fuerza los reposabrazos de su asiento—. Estate atento, porque a lo largo de estas dos semanas te llamaré para informarte de otros pequeños encargos que necesito que hagas. Ya ves, soy un hombre demasiado ocupado.

El aterrado hombrecillo respiró profundamente tres veces para intentar normalizar su pulso antes de hablar.

—Como usted desee, señor Cullen. Lo tendré todo listo.

Jasper sonrió complacido.

—Así me gusta. Ten… —añadió otro cero a la cifra del cheque, que ahora indicaba cien millones de dólares. Lawrence se quedó sin respiración por unos momentos—, para que no digas que no te pago lo suficiente.

Tras eso dejó el bolígrafo en su sitio, se levantó de la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercando su cara a un palmo de la de Lawrence, que comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Seguía notando una cierta resistencia en él, a pesar del miedo que sentía. Jasper exprimió su don para mandar una oleada de terror con cada palabra, mostrando amenazadoramente los colmillos.

—Si me fallas te arrancaré un hueso del cuerpo por cada cero que hay en ese cheque, con mis propias manos.

No disfrutaba con la desesperación del humano, pues podía sentirla y resultaba francamente desagradable, pero era necesario asegurarse; incluso Alice se lo había advertido. Debía garantizar que, cuando tuviera que realizar las gestiones ilegales más arriesgadas, el miedo al castigo fuera más fuerte que el miedo a la cárcel.

El olfato indicó a Jasper que Lawrence finalmente había perdido el control de los esfínteres. Consideró que ya era suficiente y se marchó rápidamente del despacho sin decir una palabra, dejando al temeroso empresario a solas con su pánico. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería sentir tanto miedo a la vez.

Ahora que había cumplido con su cometido tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente libre como para pensar en otros temas. De pronto la dura realidad le golpeó con fuerza: acababa de confirmar que iba a abandonar el planeta Tierra. Si aún fuera humano le hubieran temblado las piernas. Su planeta, su cruel pero acogedor planeta, donde había nacido y donde había vuelto a nacer; el sitio en el que esperaba vivir toda la eternidad. En tan solo unas horas había pasado de ser su hogar a convertirse en un gigantesco coto de caza donde él y Alice eran la presa. Una angustiosa sensación de desarraigo hizo presa de su mente, pero se obligó a sí mismo a cancelar esos pensamientos. Le costó casi tanto como controlar la sed.

Tan pronto como llegó a la calle llamó a Alice para asegurarse de que la reunión había sido un éxito. Cosa fácil cuando puedes ver el futuro.

—Bien hecho, moverá cielo y tierra para conseguirlo todo a tiempo. No me había dado cuenta de que al decirle cómo íbamos a viajar terminaría antes —apreció Alice—. Ven rápido, y mejor no cojas la autopista.

* * *

Los Cullen esperaban pacientemente en la terminal del aeropuerto, mientras Alice seguía concentrada en sus visiones para vislumbrar el itinerario de vuelos más seguro durante las próximas dos semanas. Tan solo abandonó sus pensamientos cuando Jasper llegó, para abrazarle como si no hubiera mañana. Emmett lamentaba interrumpir la tierna escena, pero ahora que estaban todos juntos había llegado la hora de las explicaciones.

—Alice, ¿de qué va todo esto?

"_Por favor, explícalo tú_", pensó Alice. Edward obedeció y comenzó a relatar las visiones de la pequeña vampira. Era evidente para todos que Alice estaba bastante estresada.

—Al parecer todo ha sido una decisión repentina. Aro pensó en la posibilidad de atar cabos sueltos y Cayo estuvo de acuerdo, como era de esperar. Saben que con Alice a nuestro lado podemos anticiparnos a todos sus planes, así que van a probar a cazarnos mediante un despliegue de fuerza bruta. Algo que no podamos esquivar aunque lo veamos de antemano.

—Me apena oír eso —lamentó Carlisle—. Esperaba que al final hubieran decidido honrar nuestra antigua amistad y dejarnos vivir tranquilos.

— ¿Por qué no habíamos notado su crecimiento? —preguntó Jasper directamente a Alice— Son casi doscientos vampiros, deberíamos habernos percatado antes.

—Por extraño que parezca, eso no tenía nada que ver con nosotros hasta hoy mismo. Si hubiéramos estado vigilándolos lo sabríamos, pero no teníamos motivos para seguir haciéndolo después de décadas de tregua.

— ¿Entonces por qué se han expandido tanto? Se arriesgan a perder el control de un ejército tan grande —insistió Jasper.

—Mientras cuenten con Chelsea no tendrán ese problema —negó Edward—. Al parecer alguien inició un reclutamiento masivo para intentar derrocar a los Vulturis. Como respuesta, los Vulturis hicieron lo mismo y aniquilaron a los insurgentes. No podemos saberlo con seguridad, pero parece que ambos bandos utilizaron la estrategia de crear neófitos. Al parecer muchos de los que nos apoyaron en el juicio de Reneesme también se unieron a la lucha y acabaron muertos. Sin Bella no tenían nada que hacer frente al poder de Alec.

A pesar de no tener nada que ver, Bella se sintió culpable por no haber estado allí. Ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas para proteger a su hija sin obtener nada a cambio, y eso era algo que jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente. Instintivamente se inclinó hacia Edward, que estaba sentado a su lado, y lo abrazó en busca de tranquilidad. Mientras tanto Edward seguía explicando los hechos, abrazando a Bella por la cintura con un brazo.

— ¿Cuando ocurrió eso? —preguntó Carlisle compungido.

—Ayer.

— ¡¿Y por qué demonios nadie nos avisó?! ¡Podríamos haber ganado! —protestó Bella subiendo la voz. Su grito atrajo la atención de los viajeros que se encontraban cerca. En esos momentos se sentía tan mal que hubiera jurado que podría llorar a pesar de ser vampira.

Fue Alice quien respondió.

—No lo sé, Bella —admitió desolada—. No queda nadie con vida que me lo pueda enseñar, y creo que ni los Vulturis lo saben con certeza. Lo único que puedo deducir es que los Vulturis atacaron antes de que nos uniéramos a la lucha. Lo más probable es que hayan pensado que si hubieras estado allí hubieran sido derrotados, y han decidido eliminar la posibilidad de raíz. Si formáramos una ofensiva muy numerosa contra ellos podríamos incluso ganar —por un momento todos pensaron en la posibilidad de hacerlo, de enfrentarse a los Vulturis, pero inmediatamente recordaron que no había nadie que reclutar. Crear neófitos tampoco era una opción.

—Zafrina sigue viva, y su poder es casi tan peligroso como el de Alec. Ella y Bella juntas podrían provocar la derrota de los Vulturis —observó Edward—. ¿No la perseguirán a ella también?

Alice se concentró en predecir el futuro de Zafrina, la exótica vampiresa del Amazonas. No necesitó más de medio minuto.

—Han pensado en eso, pero no quieren correr riesgos. Bella es peligrosa al frente de un ejército numeroso porque los inmunizaría contra Alec y Jane, pero por sí misma es inofensiva. En cambio el aquelarre de Zafrina, con muy pocos refuerzos, podría diezmar a los Vulturis antes de caer. Les conviene que no entre en el conflicto. Tal vez lo decidan más adelante, pero lo dudo.

La noticia consiguió tranquilizar un poco a Bella. Zafrina y Reneesme se habían convertido en grandes amigas durante los días previos al "juicio", por lo que sentía un afecto especial por ella. Saber que estaba a salvo resultaba reconfortante. ¿Lograría verla de nuevo? Ni siquiera Alice podía saberlo.

—En resumen —intervino Rosalie—, no tenemos a quién acudir ni manera de evitar que nos persigan. Si no nos movemos rápido nos exterminarán, y además tarde o temprano nos acabarán atrapando.

—Así es —concedió Alice.

Nadie hizo más preguntas. Estaba claro que no había nada que pudieran hacer excepto huir. Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, las parejas unidas en busca del único consuelo que les quedaba en una situación tan crítica: el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Ante la perspectiva de ver morir a tus seres queridos, cada minuto que pasas con ellos es como un regalo caído del cielo. Nadie envidiaba la suerte Edward, que sentía la pena y la melancolía de todos a la vez, menos precisamente la de su querida Bella. Y es que, a pesar de conocer la fortaleza de Bella y su costumbre de rechazar los comentarios de ánimo, necesitaba consolarla. Saber que estaba sufriendo y no poder ayudarla le martirizaba, de un modo parecido al que Bella se sentía culpable por no haber ayudado a los que fueron sus amigos en tiempo de necesidad. Si tan sólo pudiera explorar su mente…

"_No va a retirar el escudo ahora. No quiere que sufras más"_, pensó Alice alto y claro.

Edward tenía que reconocer que la pequeña vampiresa se fijaba en los detalles. A menudo la única forma que tenía de conocer lo que pensaba su mujer era preguntando a Alice lo que iba a hacer, y de hecho fue así como descubrió que quería estudiar medicina antes de que lo anunciase a la familia. Era una característica de Bella que le fascinaba cada día a día, pero que también le provocaba un sentimiento de impotencia cuando ella se negaba a dejarle ver su dolor.

Los minutos se deslizaron uno tras otro, cada uno de ellos igual al anterior y al siguiente, hasta que una voz anunció por megafonía que los pasajeros con destino a Berlín debían embarcar. Se levantaron y se pusieron en la cola como autómatas, esperando a que les llegase el turno para que un joven uniformado comprobara sus billetes y les permitiera pasar al avión a través de un pasillo flexible. Ocuparon sus asientos en el avión, en clase turista, y esperaron en silencio hasta que despegó. No habían conseguido ir todos juntos, aunque sí en parejas, lo cual siempre era de agradecer. Era la versión emocional de sentarse al lado de la estufa en una noche fría de invierno.

Silencio. Nadie tenía ánimos para hablar.

Pasada media hora de vuelo, Jasper se acordó de preguntar por el suministro de sangre. Tuvo que hacerlo en un volumen normal, porque el rugido del avión ahogaba todos los sonidos débiles. Las turbinas de reacción actuales eran más potentes que las del siglo XXI, pero también más ruidosas, y sólo la zona de primera clase estaba insonorizada. Cuando mencionó la palabra "sangre", la señora mayor que se sentaba a su lado le miró disimuladamente. Alice le puso al corriente.

—Carlisle lo ha organizado todo. Dentro de una semana tendremos miles de litros se sangre, por desgracia sólo de animales de granja —añadió con una mueca de asco. Curiosamente no podía verse en el futuro probando esa sangre, al parecer estaría demasiado lejos, pero sabía que no le iba a gustar en absoluto—. Cuando la tengamos habrá que dar más instrucciones a Lawrence para que la introduzca como material de laboratorio.

—Hay algo en lo que no hemos pensado todavía —observó Jasper. Edward captó el pensamiento —. ¿Cómo vamos a alimentarnos durante el vuelo? Si vamos en nuestras cápsulas, en teoría no deberíamos poder salir. ¿Quién nos va a pasar la sangre?

La señora abrió los ojos con sorpresa al relacionar la sangre con el alimento. Jasper pudo sentir como su aura se teñía ligeramente de miedo, pero la ignoró completamente. Alice se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso. Al no poder adivinar lo que ocurriría durante el vuelo no había previsto los detalles del viaje, y ciertamente ese podía ser un obstáculo importante. De pronto tuvo una visión de ella misma unos minutos después explicándole a Jasper como resolverían el problema. "Vaya, así me ahorro más jaleo mental", pensó agradecida.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo contenta—. Durante los viajes espaciales solo se quedan despiertos el piloto y unos pocos asistentes encargados de vigilar que todo permanezca en orden. Yo seré una de ellos. Tan sólo tienes que llamar a Lawrence cuando lleguemos a Tierra y decirle que me busque la plaza.

—Ya veo. Así que serás la única que pueda moverse en seis años, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo convencerte para que sea yo? —preguntó con voz de súplica, a la vez que se inclinaba para mordisquearle juguetonamente el cuello.

Removiéndose en el asiento para escapar de las cosquillas de Jasper, Alice negó con la cabeza entre risas traviesas.

—Lawrence es muy bueno, pero no hay manera de que consiga colar a un soldado de infantería como astronauta. En cambio el personal científico… bien, digamos que será más fácil.

—Qué bien se te da inventar excusas —bromeó Jasper con resignación, volviendo a colocarse correctamente en su asiento.

La pasajera de al lado, que había estado prestando atención a la conversación, se quedó mirando boquiabierta a Jasper un segundo antes de apartar la vista ruborizada. Edward sonrió unas filas más atrás al escuchar mentalmente las disparatadas especulaciones de la mujer.

Abrazada a Jasper, Alice comprendió que todavía no sabían cómo lograrían dejarles atrás para embarcarse en la nave espacial. Sin embargo se permitió el lujo de ignorarlo y disfrutar del único momento de tranquilidad que tendría en las próximas semanas, volviendo la espalda por un momento al hecho de que su vida nunca volvería a ser igual.

A varios miles de kilómetros, el potente jet privado de los Vulturis estaba tomando tierra en un aeródromo de California mientras Dimitri calculaba con la ayuda de un mapa el rumbo de los Cullen. En cuanto repostaran el combustible gastado continuarían la cacería.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Los Cullen han encontrado la manera de escapar de los Vulturis, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto peso perderá Lawrence del estrés? ¿Qué pasa cuando un avión sin identificar sobrevuela una base naval china en plena crisis diplomática? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!

Debo agradecer especialmente la colaboración de los beta reader, que a pesar del terremoto de Chile han sacado tiempo para echarme una mano. Espero sinceramente que la historia esté a la altura de su esfuerzo.

Minienciclopedia ilustrada:

*El disclaimer lo he copiado descaradamente del apasionante fanfic "Choque de mundos", de Umbra Estel, publicado en esta misma página. La idea de los disclaimers cómicos la aprendí de ella ^^. A quien le guste el fandom de Harry Potter le recomiendo encarecidamente que lo busque. Está en mis favoritos.

*Título inspirado en la obra "Cinco horas con Mario", de Miguel Delibes.

*Dorian Gray es un personaje de la literatura clásica, un joven que vendió su alma al diablo a cambio de no envejecer nunca. En cambio, un retrato suyo reflejaba el paso de los años. Utilizaba su apariencia de inocencia y pureza para ocultar las acciones más viles y aberrantes. Toda una joya de chico.

*Los motores de combustión de hidrógeno son un proyecto real hoy en día: los tubos de escape tan sólo expulsarían vapor de agua. Por desgracia las patentes de los motores ecólogicos están compradas en su mayoría por empresas relacionadas con el negocio del petróleo, por lo que las investigaciones no progresarán hasta que dichas multinacionales dejen de obtener beneficios monstruosos del combustible fósil. Triste pero cierto.

Gracias por leer. Déjame saber si te gustó el capítulo ^^


	3. Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco

**Dale al disclaimer alegría, Macarena, **

**Que'l disclaimer es pa'darle alegría y cosa buena…**

No hay lugar en la Tierra donde no pueda llegar el brazo de los Vulturis, ni existe refugio en que los Cullen puedan esconderse de Dimitri. Abandonar el planeta puede ser la clave de la salvación, pero tal vez ni siquiera el espacio sea frontera para su imperio. Y todos saben que un cazador nunca renuncia a una presa.

_(NA: sugiero leer el capítulo en formato 3/4. Se puede cambiar la apariencia de la página con los botones que aparecen justo encima del menu de selección de capítulos)_

**Exilio**

Cap 3: Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco

Bella cerró por un momento los ojos e imaginó que se encontraba en una playa desierta, tumbada sobre la fina arena dorada, con el Sol calentando su frío cuerpo y haciendo brotar hermosos destellos diamantinos de su piel como la nieve. Y no estaba sola, pues Edward y Reneesme yacían a su lado, compartiendo un idílico descanso. También el resto de los Cullen se encontraba allí, felices, e incluso los aquelarres que había conocido en sus primeros años de vampiresa.

Tener la memoria de un vampiro era un arma de doble filo, y es que toda moneda tiene dos caras. Podía recordar con total claridad los momentos más felices de su vida, como si hubieran sucedido ayer. Siempre tendría grabado en su memoria el momento en que abrió los ojos tras tres días de dolor, y pronunció las primeras palabras con su nueva voz angelical: _"Te amo"_.

Pero también era consciente en todo momento de que no volvería a ver a su hija. No podía olvidarlo, por más que lo intentase. Si no tuviese a Edward a su lado, la desesperación habría hecho pedazos su cordura…

Había suplicado a Alice que le asegurara que su hija no correría ningún peligro, a sabiendas de que no podía tener ninguna visión de ella. Le había pedido que buscara la manera de llevarla con ellos al espacio, consciente de que nunca podría a alejar a Nessie de Jacob ni a Jacob de su manada.

Al no encontrar manera de aligerar su angustia, inventó una fantasía en la que pudiera encontrar consuelo. Tenía la esperanza de que, si se concentraba en ella lo suficiente, podría engañar a su cerebro para que la confundiera con un recuerdo real. Al menos a los humanos les funcionaba.

Llevaban trece días viajando continuamente, de avión en avión, de un aeropuerto al siguiente. Bella había recorrido más kilómetros en dos semanas que en toda su larga vida; los suficientes como para viajar a la Luna. Y todavía tenían que planear el detalle más delicado de todo el plan: dejar atrás a los Vulturis. No debían seguirles hasta el lanzamiento, o todo habría sido en vano.

Por primera vez desde que empezó la pesadilla, Alice tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada como para participar en una lluvia de ideas. Edward era el moderador, por razones evidentes, y ella se encargaba de comprobar si realmente eran viables. Habían descartado propuestas como comprar una lanzadera de misiles tierra-aire, contratar terroristas que derribaran el avión, robar un caza de combate y abatirlos en medio del mar, cambiarles el carburante por algún explosivo líquido… de cualquier manera Dimitri podía avisar a los otros escuadrones de Tierra para que les interceptaran.

Esme tomó la palabra.

— Creo que deberíamos replantearnos las premisas del problema, como un ejercicio de pensamiento lateral —sugirió—. Estamos dando por hecho que Dimitri puede rastrearnos con la exactitud de un dispositivo GPS, pero tal vez no sea cierto. Si hacemos memoria, en algunas ocasiones los Vulturis han tardado más tiempo en adivinar nuestra localización exacta.

Hizo una pausa para que todos se plantearan la cuestión. Jasper pudo sentir en todos una breve chispa de entusiasmo, que apagaron rápidamente para mantener la calma sin hacerse falsas ilusiones. Ni siquiera Edward sabía lo que iba a decir Esme a continuación.

— Cuanto más terreno nos ganan, más rápido adivinan nuestro rumbo exacto. En cambio, cuando les hemos sacado ventaja porque debían parar a repostar, han tardado más de lo normal en adivinar nuestro rumbo y dirigirse allí en línea recta. Tan solo unos minutos, pero es una diferencia. Gracias a Alice lo hemos podido comprobar. Creo… —los vampiros se inclinaron inconscientemente hacia ella— creo que el don de Dimitri pierde mucha precisión a medida que aumenta la distancia.

Eso no era difícil de imaginar. Emmett no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante lo evidente del comentario. Esme se apresuró en explicarse, y en cuanto ordenó sus pensamientos la cara de Edward se iluminó. Eso siempre era una buena señal para la familia; como saber de antemano que la historia tiene un final feliz.

— Podemos hacer que nos sigan hasta las antípodas de la base de lanzamiento, al otro lado del planeta. Si conseguimos que se queden retenidos allí, con un jet supersónico podríamos llegar a Cabo Cañaveral en pocas horas. Sincronizando esa táctica con el despegue de la nave espacial…

—¡…tendríamos el margen temporal necesario para que podamos subir a bordo del transbordador! Dimitri no podría averiguar nuestra posición exacta desde tan lejos —completó Carlisle emocionado.

Fue como incendiar un polvorín. El entusiasmo que los vampiros habían perdido durante los tensos días huída regresó con la fuerza de una estampida de neófitos iracundos. Todos los medios que habían ideado para ralentizar a los Vulturis habían sido desechados por no detenerlos el tiempo suficiente como para escapar con éxito. Pero ese planteamiento de Esme, tan sencillo en sí mismo que parecía evidente, les infundió nuevos ánimos que reavivaron su instinto de supervivencia.

— ¿Cuál es el punto antipódico de Cabo Cañaveral? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Las antípodas de Florida están cerca de Australia Occidental —recordó Bella. Sorprendentemente este recuerdo era de su época de humana—. Diría que se encuentra a unos mil o dos mil kilómetros de la costa.

Rosalie tuvo una súbita iluminación.

— Hay una base naval china en esa zona —recordó—, aunque no sé la ubicación exacta. Derribar nosotros a los Vulturis podría ser muy difícil, y tendríamos que acercanos demasiado. Pero si les atraemos hasta el espacio aéreo restringido —sonrió con malicia, saboreando la idea— podríamos provocar que los militares los abatieran con misiles antiaéreos.

Una luz al final del túnel, por fin. Los Cullen estaban eufóricos. Alice comenzó inmediatamente a explorar las posibilidades, mientras seguía atenta a las aportaciones de sus hermanos.

— Hay que preparar el avión privado más rápido que podamos conseguir —declaró Rosalie.

— Tendremos que dejar que se acerquen mucho —calculó Jasper—. Deben estar seguros de que esta vez nos van a cazar.

— No creo que sepan hablar chino, pero conviene que no sean capaces de comunicarse con la base naval —opinó Bella—. Si reciben una advertencia pueden descubrir la treta.

— No habrá advertencia —aseguró Edward—. No sería el primer avión que derriban sin aviso previo. Con la tensión militar entre la Unión Europea y la Alianza del Sudeste Asiático, cualquier intrusión no autorizada es volatilizada, literalmente.

— ¿Seguro que dispararán? —preguntó Emmett a Alice.

— Sí —respondió ella—, y aunque no lo viera podría asegurarlo igualmente. Además, las rutas comerciales dan un rodeo demasiado largo —prácticamente había memorizado todas las rutas aéreas del planeta durante esos días— y nos alcanzarían. Debemos hacer ese trayecto en jet privado.

— ¿Cómo evitamos que nos derriben a nosotros? —preguntó Bella.

— Sus misiles antiaéreos todavía son rastreadores de calor —dijo Jasper—, por lo que unos simples señuelos deberían bastar. Hay dispositivos fáciles de implementar en aviones civiles, así que no será problema.

— Silencio, azafata —advirtió Alice.

Estaban solos en la sección de primera clase del avión, donde nadie podía oírles. Desde luego su conversación resultaría lo suficientemente alarmante como para que alguien los acusase de ser terroristas.

Una azafata, entrada en años pero de porte elegante, se acercó por el pasillo del avión para hablar con los Cullen.

— En 20 minutos tomaremos Tierra en el aeropuerto de Madrid Barajas. Ya que no han consumido nada durante el viaje, les recuerdo que los pasajes de primera clase incluyen comida y bebida gratis. Si lo desean, están a tiempo de pedir algún refrigerio.

— Muchas gracias, señorita —contestó Carlisle con una sonrisa afable—, pero no tomaremos nada. Gracias por su atención.

Todos oyeron como un corazón se aceleraba violentamente. La azafata se retiró educadamente, procurando ocultar que se había ruborizado por la sonrisa de Carlisle. De alguna manera su intervención había pinchado la burbuja de entusiasmo de los vampiros. Acababan de recordar que, una vez que aterrizaran solo dispondrían de 10 minutos para montar en el siguiente avión o lo perderían, y los Vulturis los capturarían en terminal. Por un momento no supieron como retomar el tema.

Carlisle respiró para poder hablar. Había agotado el aire de sus pulmones con la azafata y no se había acordado de llenarlos de nuevo.

— Es hora de hacer gestiones —sentenció—. Jasper, llama a Lawrence. Tiene trabajo que hacer.

Se acercaba el sprint final.

* * *

Lawrence paseaba de un lado a otro por la pista de un pequeño aeródromo privado a cierta distancia de Zagreb. A cada minuto que pasaba le inquietaba más que los Cullen no estuvieran satisfechos con su trabajo cuando llegaran. Había repasado una y otra vez todos y cada uno de los objetivos que le habían encomendado, pero su intranquilidad no había hecho sino aumentar en las últimas semanas. La naturaleza de los encargos no ayudaba a calmar la inquietud. ¿Para qué demonios querían miles de litros de sangre de animales?

Miró de nuevo el flamante jet plateado de veinte metros de largo, que esperaba con los motores encendidos en medio de la pista a que alguien lo hiciera despegar. Contrastaba enormemente con las modestas instalaciones de la pista y el resto de pequeñas avionetas. Varios empleados se habían acercado con gran curiosidad haciendo preguntas ininteligibles en croata, y Lawrence no podía hacer otra cosa que pedir inútilmente en inglés que no tocaran el aparato.

Se trataba de una auténtica joya de la ingeniería aeronáutica, uno de los aviones civiles más caros del mundo. Gracias a una innovadora línea aerodinámica que reducía la resistencia al avance al mínimo, los potentes motores eran capaces de alcanzar los 3,200 kilómetros por hora, desarrollando una cómoda velocidad de crucero de 2.500. Además podía transportar varias toneladas de carga adicional sin perjudicar el rendimiento del aparato ni su maniobrabilidad.

Pero los añadidos especiales, convenientemente disimulados, habían costado mucho más que el propio avión. Dos sistemas antimisiles automatizados, y un distorsionador de señales militar que había conseguido después de unos sobornos muy arriesgados. El conjunto superaba los diez millones de dólares, y el señor Jasper ni siquiera había hecho comentarios sobre el precio.

Lawrence miró con impaciencia su reloj. Según le habían comunicado por teléfono, los Cullen llegarían en exactamente un minuto y medio. Entró en el avión apartando a los observadores curiosos, y despachó al técnico del aeródromo que lo había revisado y puesto en marcha, dándole un fajo de billetes enrollados como propina. El piloto, que nunca había tenido tanto dinero en sus manos, posteriormente experimentó un shock cuando calculó el cambio de dólares a euros con ayuda de una calculadora.

No tuvo tiempo de acomodarse en los cómodos asientos del aparato cuando la familia Cullen al completo entró como una exhalación por la compuerta del jet. En cierta ocasión había ordenado espiar a la familia, por lo que reconocía todas las caras. Consideró que sería acertado presentarse al señor Carlisle, el cabeza de familia, para mantener la cortesía en la negociación.

Sin embargo un joven, al que reconoció como Edward, le obligó a sentarse:

— Más tarde. Abróchese el cinturón.

Lawrence advirtió con creciente alarma como una rubia escultural, la chica más hermosa que había tenido oportunidad de contemplar, retiraba la escalerilla de acceso al avión y cerraba herméticamente la compuerta. En cualquier otra situación no le hubiera importado quedarse encerrado con ella, pero tenía pensado permanecer en tierra.

— Disculpen, pero yo…

— Calla y abróchate el cinturón —le espetó Jasper con impaciencia. No hizo falta repetirlo.

El hombrecillo obedeció apresuradamente, a la vez que la fuerte aceleración del avión le hundía en el asiento con relleno de látex. Alguien estaba pilotando el aparato, y no sabía quién. Miró por las ventanas para hacerse una idea de la velocidad a la que avanzaban.

Algo llamó su atención. Entre los árboles del pequeño bosque artificial que discurría paralelo a la pista podía distinguir unas figuras oscuras moviéndose a la misma velocidad del jet. Cuando salieron a la pista de despegue, el corazón le dio un vuelco: ¡eran figuras humanas! Decenas de hombres encapuchados perseguían al avión, corriendo en paralelo a él pero acercándose lateralmente metro a metro.

— ¡Acelera! —gritó Edward, que de alguna manera lograba estar de pie sin perder el equilibrio— ¡Van a destrozar las ruedas!

— ¡Ya casi despegamos! —respondió la voz de Bella desde la cabina.

En efecto, las turbinas redoblaron su empuje, incrustando en el asiento a Lawrence, quien volvió a mirar por la ventana. El bosquecillo se había convertido ya en un borrón, y las misteriosas figuras encapuchadas se quedaron poco a poco atrás, incapaces de igualar la velocidad del avión.

A los pocos segundos el jet despegó, dejando en tierra a los perseguidores. La vibración del suelo se disipó, al igual que la tensión del momento. Lawrence se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando y se esforzó por normalizar su respiración. A medida que el aparato se elevaba y la repentina situación de alarma se desvanecía, multitud de preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¿quién o qué les perseguía?, ¿por qué demonios estaba mezclado en esto?

"_Ah, por los 100 millones de dólares, claro"._

Carlisle le indicó con un gesto que se sentara con ellos en una zona con los asientos enfrentados, ideal para hablar de negocios o charlar en grupo. Hasta diez personas podían sentarse allí cómodamente. Se levantó de su sitio y se sentó con cierta indecisión en uno de los asientos libres, entre la rubia, Rosalie, y otra muchacha a la que identificó como Alice. En frente tenía a los cuatro hombres de la familia, que le observaban con mirada entre divertida y compasiva.

Carlisle hizo un gesto a Jasper, al que éste contestó con un leve asentimiento. Inmediatamente Lawrence sintió su miedo desvanecerse como por arte de magia, dando paso a una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad. Sin embargo su hábil intelecto seguía perfectamente despierto, y no tardó en comprender que, de alguna manera misteriosa, Jasper era capaz de controlar su estado de ánimo. Debería haberse alarmado, pero estaba tan tranquilo…

— Señor Lawrence, lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias. Soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Jasper.

Lawrence estrechó de buena gana la mano que Carlisle le tendía. El contacto con la piel fría le pareció curioso, y probablemente en otra situación hubiera sospechado que había algo extraño.

— Encantado de conocerle a usted y al resto de su familia —vio como Edward arqueaba una ceja con ironía y esbozaba una media sonrisa.

— No contábamos con tener que llevarle con nosotros —continuó Carlisle—, pero la urgencia de la situación lo requería. Necesitamos que nos ponga al corriente de los preparativos que ha hecho para el viaje, con todo detalle.

Lawrence había pasado horas ensayando la explicación, preparándose para este momento.

— Será un placer. Si es tan amable de alcanzarme ese maletín…

Lawrence resumió las gestiones que había hecho. Al tener a toda la familia pendiente de él se envalentonó, e incluso comenzó a tutearles sin darse cuenta. Parecían todos tan jóvenes que tenía la impresión de que él era un veterano instruyendo a unos aprendices.

— Todo está preparado para que lleguéis a la base de lanzamientos y subáis a bordo de la lanzadera espacial. Tan solo tendréis que atravesar controles rutinarios para comprobar vuestra identidad, pero no encontrarán nada irregular. Aquí tenéis vuestras documentaciones.

Repartió varios sobres cerrados con los nombres de cada miembro de los Cullen. Dentro había diferentes documentos y tarjetas electrónicas, algunas de altísima seguridad, con las que podrían viajar sin inconvenientes.

— En realidad no viajáis con documentación y permisos falsos, sino que todo es absolutamente reglamentario, así que no debéis tener miedo de que nadie revise vuestros papeles.

Además, la tripulación os indicará todo lo que tenéis que hacer cuando lleguéis a la nave. La única excepción es la señorita Alice —y la señaló con un elegante gesto de la mano—. Al llegar al crucero espacial tendrá que ponerse el uniforme de tripulante y desempeñar su papel. ¿Leyó la información que le envié? —preguntó a Alice, queriendo asegurarse.

— Sí, sé lo que tengo que hacer —respondió Alice—. Hizo un gran trabajo —dijo con una gran sonrisa. A Lawrence se le aceleró el pulso, pero la expresión súbitamente seria de Jasper le hizo centrarse en el tema.

— Como iba diciendo, una vez en el crucero espacial les acomodarán a todos en cápsulas de criosueño, y pasarán ahí dentro los seis años de viaje —volvía a tratarles de usted—. Hay una curiosidad, y es que aunque el viaje dura seis años para un observador terrestre, debido a la ley de la relatividad para los que vayan a bordo tan sólo serán algo menos de cinco años.

Los vampiros sopesaron el dato. Eso significaba que les sobrarían unos cuantos cientos de litros de sangre. Habían estudiado la teoría de la relatividad una y otra vez en el instituto, ¿cómo lo podían haber pasado por alto? Visto por el lado bueno, al menos tendrían una reserva de sangre hasta que lograran adecuarse al ritmo de vida en Pandora. Tal vez no fuera tan fácil alimentarse como en la Tierra, donde las zonas forestales eran repobladas periódicamente con animales clonados.

— ¿Y qué pasa con nuestro contenedor? —preguntó Emmett— ¿Alice podrá acceder a él durante el viaje?

Lawrence se aclaró la garganta. Ignorando por un momento la pregunta de "¿para qué demonios quieren la sangre?", comunicó la mala noticia.

—En teoría las bodegas de carga permanecen cerradas durante todo el trayecto, y los sistemas de seguridad son insuperables. Tuve que hacer un pequeño arreglo, y lo almacené en la despensa de la nave, accesible a la tripulación que viaja despierta. No fue fácil introducirlo. El problema es…

—… que cualquiera puede descubrirlo —terminó Carlisle—. Estoy seguro de que Alice sabrá manejar la situación. Hablemos ahora del avión. ¿Qué hay del sistema defensivo?

—Se han instalado dos sistemas antimisiles diferentes, pero no ha habido ocasión de probarlos, como comprenderá. En cambio el distorsionador de señales funciona perfectamente, con un radio máximo de dos kilómetros. Está en el compartimento de carga, sujeto con arneses y preparado para funcionar. Hay que tener en cuenta que inutilizará la conexión por satélite y con ella el piloto automático, así que el piloto tendrá que hacerlo todo manualmente.

—No será inconveniente —aseguró Edward.

Nadie dijo nada más, así que Lawrence permaneció en silencio, un tanto incómodo. Sin embargo la situación no parecía resultarle tensa a nadie más. ¿Qué clase de familia podía estar acostumbrada a silencios tan absolutos?

Bella lanzó una advertencia desde la cabina.

—Los tenemos a pocos kilómetros. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?

No sabían exactamente donde se encontraba la base naval china, pero Alice podía ver el momento en que intentarían derribarlos. Respondió con un volumen de voz tan moderado que el humano pensó que Bella no podría oírlo desde la cabina.

—Trece minutos. Debes volar bajo, pero no dejes que se pongan encima de nosotros.

Esto pilló por sorpresa a Lawrence.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó alarmado.

—Te basta con saber que dentro de muy poco comprobaremos cómo funcionan los sistemas antimisiles —comentó Edward con desgana—. Espero por nuestro bien que no hayas dejado ningún cabo suelto, o moriremos todos hoy.

Lawrence empezaba a preocuparse seriamente. La situación era demasiado surrealista. ¿Con que clase de gente trataba sin saberlo?

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? —murmuró enterrando la cara en las manos.

Alice le puso una mano en el hombro para infundirle ánimos. El gesto era de por sí insuficiente, pero la influencia de Jasper bastó para calmarle. Esme le sonrió con dulzura.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Dentro de unas horas estarás de vuelta en los Estados Unidos con cien millones de dólares deseando que los gastes.

El pensamiento materialista devolvió un poco de la alegría a Lawrence, que recuperó la compostura. Estar rodeado de semejantes bellezas también ayudaba. Edward regresó de la cabina. Lawrence dio un respingo, pues hace unos segundos estaba delante suyo y no le había visto ni oído marchar.

—Vamos a necesitar que nos enseñe a utilizar el distorsionador de señales.

Lawrence asintió. Se levantó y se dirigió a la bodega de carga en la parte trasera del avisón, seguido por Edward y Jasper. El resto de los Cullen se quedó en la lujosa estancia.

—Falta poco para que empiecen los fuegos artificiales —comentó Emmett—. Odio no participar en la fiesta.

—No seas infantil —le reprochó Rosalie—. Si te portas bien después te compramos caramelos.

Alice, Esme y Carlisle rieron de buena gana, pero su risa se vio ahogada por el creciente rugido de los motores. El aparato estaba acercándose a su velocidad punta, tan rápida que todo el avión vibraba.

Alice se dirigió a la cabina, coincidiendo con Edward, que abandonó rápidamente la bodega. Edward sustituyó a Bella a los mandos del avión. El avión de los Vulturis les perseguía tan de cerca que podía oír los pensamientos de sus tripulantes.

—Jasper ha activado ya el distorsionador de señales. Ellos lo han notado, pero no creen que represente algún peligro. Aro cree que lo hacemos para que no pueda molestarnos a través de la radio.

—Perfecto —opinó Bella—. Supongo que esperarán a capturarnos cuando nos veamos obligados a aterrizar.

—Cierto. Además sospechan que vamos cortos de combustible. No estoy seguro de como han llegado a esa conclusión, pero nos viene bien —quedó en silencio unos segundos—. Aro nos manda saludos —más que hablar escupió las palabras con rabia.

A lo lejos pudieron ver un pequeño punto oscuro sobre el mar, que en realidad era una superestructura metálica de varios kilómetros cuadrados. Edward torció ligeramente el rumbo para no sobrevolarla directamente, pero asegurándose de que el avión ocultaba la base a la vista del otro piloto. Fue fácil, ya que podía leerle la mente para ajustar la maniobra.

—Están mandando avisos por radio en todas las frecuencias —informó Alice—. No creen que seamos peligrosos pero sospechan que somos espías o algo parecido. Van a disparar contra los dos aviones en diez segundos. Acelera al máximo y prepárate para girar 180 grados.

— ¿Saldrá bien? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí —respondió Alice.

De pronto varios misiles emergieron del mar. Probablemente habían sido disparados desde submarinos. Varios de ellos empezaron a hacer movimientos extraños y cayeron de nuevo al agua en cuestión de segundos.

—Esos estaban guiados por GPS. Ahora saben lo del distorsionador de señales —explicó Edward con calma. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para leer las mentes de decenas de personas bajo el agua, aunque le costaba entender los pensamientos en chino.

Edward hizo girar el avión en una complicada maniobra ascendente, intentando dar media vuelta en el aire para alejarse de la zona restringida sin perder velocidad. El avión de los Cullen gimió con un preocupante chirrido metálico cuando la torsión del fuselaje amenazó con partir en dos la nave. Pero aguantaría lo suficiente, Alice estaba segura.

Nada más alcanzar la trayectoria deseada enderezó el avión. El avión de los Vulturis había intentado girar en la otra dirección y Edward ya no podía oír sus pensamientos. Pocos segundos después oyeron a lo lejos una explosión brutal, seguida de otra muchas explosiones menores. Los vampiros pudieron percibir un desgarrador sonido de gritos, ahogado bajo el estruendo de las detonaciones.

—Los han derribado, misión cumplida —exclamó Alice.

—Todavía tenemos que salir de aquí —replicó Edward—. Concéntrate en los misiles.

Alice se concentró en visualizar los misiles que perseguían a su propio avión. Viajaban tan rápido que era difícil mantenerlos enfocados. Guiándose por la mente de Alice, Edward puso de lado el avión abruptamente, creando unas inercias tan grandes que las alas crujieron amenazando desprenderse. Una décima de segundo después, tres misiles les adelantaron como una exhalación, pasando a escasos centímetros del aparato.

Vieron a través del cristal como describían un amplio círculo para volver a perseguir al avión. Mientras tanto pudieron oír un sonido metálico desconocido en la parte trasera del avión. Escasos segundos después, unas potentes explosiones sacudieron el aparato de arriba abajo como si se tratara de un terremoto. Las bengalas señuelo del primer sistema antimisiles habían funcionado perfectamente, eliminando los misiles buscadores de calor antes de que alcanzaran el avión.

Pero quedaban los misiles que les habían adelantado. Por algún motivo no habían activado las defensas automáticas. Probablemente se trataba de una tecnología muy superior. Alice podía ver que en la segunda vuelta los derribarían sin remedio, y además las bengalas no funcionarían aunque las activaran manualmente.

— ¡Jasper! —Gritó Edward— ¡Tienes que activar la defensa secundaria manualmente! ¡Espera mi señal!

Edward tenía ya los ojos cerrados. Se guiaba por las visiones de Alice, y el resto de información sensorial era prescindible. Vio claramente los misiles completando el amplio rodeo y colocándose detrás de ellos. Estaban a más de un kilómetro, pero su sistema propulsor era tan potente que podían acelerar de una manera espectacular. Justo antes de que se colocaran en la trayectoria final, dio la voz de alarma.

— ¡Ahora, Jasper!

Un sonido metálico indicó que Jasper había cumplido su trabajo. Al activar el sistema secundario, se abrió un compartimento en la popa del avión liberando decenas de miles de diminutas bolitas metálicas, que se esparcieron como si fueran el humo de un tubo de escape. En ese instante los misiles aceleraron a su velocidad máxima, recorriendo la distancia que les separaba del avión en menos de un segundo.

La explosión fue más violenta que las anteriores. Los misiles se detonaron al chocar con los pequeños perdigones metálicos, que golpearon las espoletas explosivas a una velocidad combinada de casi 500 kilómetros por hora. La mayor parte de la fuerza de la explosión se perdió en el aire, pero la poderosa onda expansiva alcanzó al avión, zarandeándolo violentamente. El timón de cola y los alerones traseros resultaron dañados, igual que el reactor izquierdo y el tren de aterrizaje trasero. Sin embargo, la estructura reforzada del moderno jet permaneció intacta.

Unos últimos chirridos metálicos se extinguieron cuando Edward redujo la velocidad. Y después vino la calma absoluta.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que todos comprendieron que el peligro había terminado, y aún así seguían expectantes. Viajaban a tanta velocidad que ya estaban a decenas de kilómetros de la base naval china, fuera de su alcance. Por otro lado, el avión de los Vulturis había sido derribado, llevándose con él a la mayor parte de la guardia de élite.

El plan había funcionado, y muchísimo mejor de lo que hubieran esperado. Pero era tan difícil de procesar… Después de dos semanas escapando una y otra vez de la muerte por pocos minutos, todo había terminado en menos de treinta segundos.

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, y un sol radiante se reflejaba sobre la superficie del mar. Por primera vez en dos semanas, los Cullen podían respirar tranquilos. De hecho, resultaba increíblemente tentador relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas, pero todavía quedaban cosas que hacer. Como mucho dispondrían de un día hasta que los vampiros derribados se reorganizaran.

No había tiempo que perder. No volverían a disponer de otra oportunidad para abandonar el planeta. Con renovada determinación, Edward orientó el avión hacia Florida. Si todo iba bien, en unas horas estarían viajando rumbo a su nueva vida.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Un pequeño rayo de luz se abre paso entre las nubes que cubren el cielo. ¿Qué ha sido de los Vulturis? ¿Cuántos _Valium_ tendrá que tomar Lawrence para dormir? ¿Cómo afecta el criosueño a alguien que no puede dormir? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Mini enciclopedia ilustrada:

*La antípoda de un lugar es el punto más alejado de él, exactamente al otro lado de la Tierra. Es bastante probable que Bella conociera donde están las antípodas de Florida, ya que vivió allí el suficiente tiempo como para enterarse del curioso dato. De todos modos hubiera podido calcularlo aunque no lo conociera.

*Actualmente los aviones comerciales más grandes vuelan a una velocidad de crucero aproximada de 1.000 Km/h. El Concorde podía alcanzar los 2.200 Km/h pero les retiraron la carta de vuelo tras varios accidentes.

Si no se fabrican aviones más rápidos no es porque no tengamos motores lo suficientemente potentes, sino porque todavía hace falta diseñar aeronaves capaces de resistir la enorme resistencia del aire. Como curiosidad, el avión no tripulado más veloz hoy por hoy alcanza 7 veces la velocidad del sonido (más de 8.000 Km/h).

*Los misiles rastreadores de calor apuntan a las fuentes de calor más intensas, que en condiciones normales serán los motores del avión. Las bengalas de señuelo emiten un calor muy intenso para desviar la atención de los misiles hacia ellas, provocando la explosión a una distancia prudencial del avión. Existen en la realidad.

*El sistema antimisiles basado en perdigones metálicos lo he sacado de la película Air Force One, protagonizada por Harrison Ford. La película es mala de narices a muchos niveles, pero la idea me gustó. En la realidad se utilizan ametralladoras de altísima cadencia de fuego (del orden de 900 disparos/minuto), pero son poco efectivas, igual que la gran mayoría de los sistemas antimisiles.


	4. Seis años de soledad

**Más vale disclaimer en mano que denuncias volando.**

No hay lugar en la Tierra donde no pueda llegar el brazo de los Vulturis, ni existe refugio en que los Cullen puedan esconderse de Dimitri. Abandonar el planeta puede ser la clave de la salvación, pero tal vez ni siquiera el espacio sea frontera para su imperio. Y todos saben que un cazador nunca renuncia a una presa.

**Exilio**

Capítulo 4: Seis años de soledad

La base espacial Cabo Cañaveral era una de los lugares mejor tecnológicamente dotados de la Tierra. Era el orgullo de los Estados Unidos en la Edad Espacial que acababa de nacer. El centro constituía en sí un monumento a la ciencia y la razón, que habían llevado al hombre a colonizar las estrellas. Atrás quedaban los largos siglos en que la magia barata y la ignorancia pretendían explicar el mundo a través de mitos y leyendas de monstruos y gigantes. Viendo las avanzadas instalaciones de la base espacial, no cabía duda de que ahí no quedaba lugar para las historietas fantásticas sobre seres sobrenaturales.

Pero en realidad si que había sitio. En concreto, había ocho plazas reservadas para un aquelarre de vampiros en el siguiente lanzamiento. Era una lástima que nadie pudiera apreciar la ironía…

En la entrada del complejo, fuertemente protegida por gruesos muros y cientos de vigilantes, Lawrence se apresuraba a dar las últimas instrucciones a los Cullen. Estaba tan impaciente por terminar con el maldito asunto que no veía el momento de perder a los vampiros de vista. No respiraría tranquilo hasta que estuvieran metidos en la lanzadera espacial.

—Creo que ya está todo dicho. A partir de aquí cualquier duda la podrán consultar con el personal de la base. Nadie espera que estén familiarizados con los viajes espaciales, así que no es extraño que tengan preguntas.

—Gracias Lawrence —contestó Carlisle—. Has hecho un trabajo absolutamente magnífico. Ten esto —sacó una tarjeta de crédito negra de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que llevaba—. No tiene clave. Considéralo una compensación por las molestias que te hemos ocasionado.

Lawrence la aceptó sin hacerse de rogar. Estaba seguro de que todo lo que le pagaran por este trabajo sería poco, aunque Alice sabía que cambiaría de opinión cuando intentara contar cuántas cifras tenía el saldo de esa cuenta corriente. Los Cullen presentaron sus distintas tarjetas de identificación en varios puestos de control hasta entrar en el recinto.

Todo cuanto podían ver sus ojos les hacía sentirse en un mundo diferente, mil años en el futuro. No es que nunca hubieran visto aparatos de alta tecnología en la ciudad, pero aquí _todo_ ofrecía un aspecto futurista. Desde la decoración de las paredes hasta el aspecto de los suelos, todo el conjunto parecía traído de una época donde la elegancia y las superficies de cristal líquido formaban un mismo concepto.

Edward percibió unos pensamientos de alguien que gritaba mentalmente su apellido. No tardó en localizar su origen. Dos hombres con bata blanca corrían hacia ellos con la urgencia impresa en el rostro.

—¡Señor Cullen, por aquí! —gritó uno haciendo señas— Por el amor de Dios, llegan todos tardísimo. Deben embarcar urgentemente en la nave espacial o los preparativos del lanzamiento se retrasarán.

—Ni siquiera hay tiempo para los chequeos médicos. Dense prisa —añadió el otro.

Los Cullen se miraron entre ellos conteniendo una sonrisita incrédula. ¿De verdad iba a ser tan fácil? Se dejaron guiar por el complejo sin decir una palabra, aprovechando para mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad. Carlisle estaba francamente fascinado por el modo tan equilibrado en que los avances tecnológicos se habían integrado en el lugar.

Pero no tuvieron demasiado tiempo de apreciar el escenario antes de llegar a la zona de lanzamiento. Un transbordador espacial más parecido a un avión que a un cohete se alzaba en medio de la gigantesca pista, a cuarenta metros de altura sobre la superficie. Resistentes grúas lo mantenían elevado sobre el suelo, y un sistema de ascensores permitía el acceso a su interior.

Probablemente no era normal que nadie entrara en el transbordador de una forma tan apresurada, sino después de varios exámenes médicos y muchas autorizaciones firmadas, pero los hombres que guiaban a los Cullen tenían tanta prisa que el protocolo ahora mismo no resultaba demasiado importante.

Mientras les mostraban el camino les daban una serie de instrucciones sobre lo que debían hacer cuando entraran a la nave y lo que no debían hacer salvo que quisieran morir en el despegue. Los Cullen ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer gracias a la información que Lawrence había recogido para Alice, pero en teoría debían desconocer el procedimiento, así que se dejaron instruir. Se introdujeron en el ascensor, que comenzó a ascender lentamente hacia la entrada del transbordador.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que a los vampiros les costaba hacerse a la idea de que su vida estaba dando un giro de 180 grados. Lo normal era tomarse las grandes ocasiones con calma y ceremoniosidad, para hacer evidente la transcendencia del acontecimiento, pero lo que estaban viviendo rallaba en lo cutre. Iban a abandonar su planeta en breve y ni siquiera habían tenido una escena de despedidas. Eso recordó a Bella que no se había despedido todavía de su hija. Extrajo su teléfono móvil y marcó apresuradamente el número de Reneesme, que respondió a la llamada en el primer tono.

—Reneesme, hija… —comenzó Bella con la voz cargada de emoción. Edward se acercó a ella.

—Mamá, ya lo sé. No te preocupes, estaré bien, de veras. Sé cuidarme sola, y además estoy con Jacob y su manada.

—Lo sé. Es solo que… Al final la huída ha salido bien, dejamos atrás a los Vulturis el tiempo suficiente. Pero te voy a echar tanto de menos…

—Y yo a ti y a papá. No me gusta esto, en absoluto, pero comprendo que es la única opción. Es raro que te lo diga yo, pero... tenéis que ser fuertes. Esto no será así siempre. Tarde o temprano podréis volver.

Bella suspiró con un poco más de alegría. Al menos su hija era fuerte, y estaría segura junto a Jacob y los suyos. En esos momentos comprendía por qué Edward había sido tan protector con ella cuando era humana. Los inmortales sufren demasiado ante la perspectiva de que sus seres queridos sufran daño. Las palabras de esperanza de Reneesme eran el clavo ardiendo al que se aferraría cuando no pudiera saber cómo estaba.

—Bella y yo estaremos bien —dijo Edward cogiendo el teléfono—, aunque no sé cuando podremos volver. Tan sólo asegúrate de mantenerte a salvo hasta que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce, ¿de acuerdo? Te queremos… —las últimas sonaron como un balbuceo a causa de la emoción que ya no podía controlar.

Al otro lado de la línea pudieron oír sollozar a Reneesme, incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a los apesadumbrados padres para apoyarles. Todos adoraban a Reneesme desde que había nacido y desearían poder llevársela con ellos, pero no era siquiera una opción. Tan sólo podían solidarizarse con Bella y Edward, y esperar que superaran la tristeza lo antes posible. Se turnaron para despedirse de ella, intercambiando buenos deseos y palabras de afecto que taladraban la entereza de Bella.

Y justo cuando terminaron de hablar, el ascensor llegó a su destino. Estaban a treinta metros de altura, frente a una compuerta abierta que conducía al interior de la nave. La versión vampírica del Arca de Noé.

Una hora después, la nave espacial despegó y abandonó la atmósfera, dejando tras de sí una estela kilométrica de fuego y humo.

* * *

Al otro lado del planeta, cierto vampiro rastreador notaba con desconcierto cómo los objetivos que había estado persiguiendo durante dos semanas desaparecían sin explicación, como el sonido de un coche que se aleja por la carretera hasta que no se oye más. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo para pensar hubiera intentado buscar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado buceando hacia la costa australiana mientras trataba de dar esquinazo a los barcos de reconocimiento del ejército chino.

* * *

La ingravidez es una sensación extraña para todo el mundo, ya que nadie la experimenta hasta que sale al espacio. Cuando se flota suspendido en el aire no hay ningún punto de apoyo sobre el que ejercer fuerza. Aunque intentes caminar, no hay un suelo inmóvil que traduzca esa fuerza en movimiento, produciendo una ligera sensación de impotencia.

Sin embargo, cuando tienes una fuerza casi infinita, la sensación es de frustración total. Un técnico de mantenimiento bastante estresado había chocado con Alice en medio del pasillo que llevaba a los módulos de cápsulas de criosueño, y habían quedado ambos atascados.

— ¡Oh, Cullen! Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre —, no había mirado.

—Gibson, ¿con cuánta gente te has chocado en el último mes? —le reprochó Alice.

—No me lo tengas en cuenta. Llevo doce horas seguidas reparando una placa solar y estoy agotado.

—Da igual… anda, estírate.

Ambos alargaron el brazo todo lo que podían para agarrarse por las manos. Tras estirarse hasta que a Gibson le sonó una vértebra, llegaron a entrelazar el dedo índice. Los dos tiraron de la mano del otro a la vez, acercándose lo suficiente para poder empujar con fuerza el cuerpo del otro, consiguiendo así cierta aceleración que les permitió llegar a las paredes del corredor. Desde ahí ya era fácil impulsarse en cualquier dirección.

Alice miró a Gibson al tiempo que alcanzaba también la pared, y pudo ver cómo contenía una risita traviesa. Entonces cayó en la cuenta: no había sido un accidente. Al verla pasar había decidido tratar de chocar con ella, por eso no había podido anticipar el encontronazo.

—Gibson, tienes una manera muy peculiar de llamar la atención.

—Tú sí que llamas la atención, encanto.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, un gesto que normalmente sólo hacía cuando trataba de vestir a Bella como Dios manda. La mayor parte de los técnicos de la nave ya habían intentado flirtear con ella al principio, pero ninguno de una forma tan invasiva. Al menos no le había retirado la palabra, como los demás. Prosiguió su camino con un suspiro de fastidio. En cuestión de unos minutos llegó al módulo de pasajeros, donde cientos de personas reposaban en un estado parecido al coma, alimentados por sondas de suero intravenoso.

Tenía que suministrar bolsas de sangre a los vampiros. Al principio fue un asunto bastante delicado, pero logró inventar una excusa y que pareciera creíble. Por lo que sabían sus compañeros, algunos de los pasajeros necesitaban un suero alimenticio especial. De momento nadie sabía lo especial que era.

Al llegar a la cápsula de Emmett, la abrió mientras sacaba una bolsa de sangre de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. El enorme vampiro sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera aturdido. El criosueño tenía un efecto curioso en los vampiros. Aunque no conseguía dormirlos, los aletargaba como si hubieran alcanzado un nivel de relajación muy, muy profundo. Además eso debía ralentizar su metabolismo, porque no necesitaban sangre tan a menudo como en la Tierra.

—Justo a tiempo —celebró Emmett—. Últimamente me venían pensamientos muy extraños sobre sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez?

—Tres semanas —contestó Alice.

—Cada vez aguantamos más tiempo —observó Emmett—. Parece que al final nos va a sobrar un montón. Aunque no sé por qué, eso no me consuela. Tal vez sea porque esta sangre es… ¿cómo se dice "más que asquerosa" en una sola palabra?

El insustituíble humor ácido de Emmett la hizo sonreír.

—Yo tengo que tomarla más a menudo, no te quejes. Por lo que cuentan los demás, en Pandora hay fieras salvajes enormes. Ya tendremos ocasión de probar la gastronomía de la zona cuando lleguemos.

Emmett arrancó con los dientes una esquina de la bolsa de plástico y sorbió rápidamente el contenido. Cuanto menos tiempo lo tuviera en la boca menos desagradable sería la experiencia.

— ¡Ag! —masculló.

—Nadie dijo que cambiar de sistema solar fuera fácil —bromeó Alice.

Emmett la miró pensativo unos segundos. Mientras estaba en ese extraño estado mental provocado por el criosueño, había tenido tiempo de pensar en la precipitada cadena de acontecimientos que les había llevado a abandonar su hogar. En ese sentido, se agradecía tener tiempo para poner los pensamientos en orden.

— ¿Crees que todo esto es una buena idea?

Alice también había tenido tiempo para reflexionar.

—Sí —afirmó convencida—. Lo único que tenemos realmente es nuestra vida, y en la Tierra nos hubieran matado. Incluso aunque quisiéramos volver y plantar cara a los Vulturis, necesitaríamos planear un ataque a gran escala, y ya sabes que eso era totalmente imposible en aquel momento.

—Lo sé. En realidad no tengo ninguna razón especial para quedarme allí, salvo quizá ver a algunos amigos de vez en cuando. Mi hogar está donde esté Rose —acompañó la declaración con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros—. Pero si pienso en Bella y Edward… no suelo ponerme sentimental, pero sé que esto les debe estar destrozando por dentro. No había visto a Edward tan angustiado desde la transformación de Bella, por mucho que se esfuerce en poner cara de póquer.

—Tarde o temprano se adaptarán, dales tiempo. Separarse de su hija les seguirá doliendo, pero aprenderán a soportarlo —recordó de pronto que había algo que Emmett no sabía—. ¡Ah!, a ti no lo he contado. Rastreé el futuro de los Vulturis mientras salíamos de la atmósfera, y no vi ninguna partida de caza hacia los quileutes, aunque eso no garantiza nada. Al parecer el incidente del avión animará a muchos vampiros a crear sus propios ejércitos de neófitos contra los italianos. Probablemente ningún ataque les cause un daño dramático, pero hace pensar que estarán demasiado ocupados como para perseguir a una manada de hombres lobo.

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Cómo no me lo habías contado antes?

—Te recuerdo que la última vez me arrancaste la sangre de las manos y cerraste la cápsula. No estabas particularmente hablador.

—Ni tú muy puntual. Llevaba varios días con una sed terrible. Un poco más y salgo yo a buscarte.

—Ya sé que lo hubieras hecho, lo vi. Así me di cuenta de llevarte la ración.

—¿En serio? —preguntó divertido— Creía que al final no tendría valor para hacerlo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco

—Anda, vuelve a tu crisálida, grandullón. Van a monitorizar esta zona en diez minutos, y todavía tengo que ver a Edward. Nos vemos en unas semanas.

Emmett tendió a Alice la bolsa vacía y se acomodó en la cápsula.

—Más le vale a Edward estar más contento cuando le vea o le sacudiré hasta que sonría. Díselo de mi parte.

—Ya te está leyendo el pensamiento. Buenas noches —y Alice cerró la cápsula.

El siguiente paso era llevar a Edward su ración, tan solo a treinta metros de Emmett. Se impulsó en la pared con cuidado y llegó a la cápsula en una sola maniobra.

En cierto modo, moverse en gravedad cero resultaba bastante interesante. Era algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y para moverse con destreza había que practicar. Muchos tripulantes utilizaban botas magnéticas para desplazarse por la nave pegados a las paredes, sobre todo a la hora de hacer reparaciones, pero a ella le gustaba sentirse más liviana que una pluma. Cuando no se quedaba atascada, claro. Maldito Gibson.

Abrió la cápsula de Edward y sonrió al aturdido ocupante.

—¿Desea tomar algo el caballero? Le recomiendo la especialidad de la casa, sangre de cerdo de primera calidad.

Incorporándose, Edward cogió la bolsa que le tendía Alice y la bebió rápidamente, igual que Emmett. Hizo un gesto de asco cuando terminó.

—La próxima vez que hables con el grandullón dile que ya estoy más tranquilo. Y estoy de acuerdo en que tener reservas de esta sangre no es un consuelo. Cuando salgamos de aquí nos va a costar resistirnos al olor humano.

—No creo —opinó Alice—. Nos estamos acostumbrado al sabor de la sangre de peor calidad que hemos probado nunca. Incluso Jasper lo lleva bien. Aunque tengo que reconocer que echo de menos cazar carnívoros —admitió.

—Recuerda que tú no llevas cinco años sin oler a uno... Pero ya llegará el momento de cazar. Aunque últimamente me estaba preguntando cómo metabolizará nuestro cuerpo la sangre de alienígenas. Por lo que puedo leer de la mente de Carlisle, todas las formas de vida de Pandora están basadas en el carbono, y biológicamente son parecidas a las de la Tierra. Sin embargo hay algunas diferencias cruciales que no sabe cómo nos afectarán.

—Tampoco es que podamos intoxicarnos… —observó Alice— aunque tal vez nos debilite un poco. Quién sabe. En cualquier caso, está claro que los animales autóctonos son mucho más fuertes que los de la Tierra, así que tal vez sea más apetecible. Lo que me preocupa es la raza de humanoides, los na'vi.

—Temes que nos atraigan como los humanos —leyó Edward en su mente—. No lo creo. Al fin y al cabo los humanos son nuestra presa natural. Por mucho que la sangre de esos seres sea agradable, no puede ser más tentador que lo que ya conocemos.

—Tú te casaste con tu "cantante", para ti no va a haber nada más tentador —dijo Alice con una risita.

—Tienes razón —admitió sonriendo.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Alice no necesitaba su don para saber lo que iba a preguntar Edward a continuación.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó con preocupación.

Alice no lo dijo en voz alta, pero no era necesario. Bella seguía sin creerla. Pensaba que la visión de Alice sobre el futuro de los Vulturis era tan solo una mentira piadosa para que no se preocupara por su hija. De hecho sospechaba que Edward había sido quien había convencido a la pequeña vampiro para que la engañara.

—¿Tan sobreprotector soy que cree que la engañaría en algo tan importante? —dijo con exasperación.

—Reconócelo, nunca has dejado de verla frágil como una humana.

—Yo… —quiso defenderse, pero la acusación era demasiado acertada—. Sería más fácil si me dejara leerle la mente más a menudo. Es capaz de hacerlo, ¿por qué no me deja mirar y tranquilizarme? No voy a discutir que me preocupo demasiado, pero si tan solo me dejara…

—Edward —interrumpió Alice, seria—, ella teme igual por ti, y ni siquiera tiene forma de saber cómo te sientes más que por tus palabras. Ella debe confiar en tu fortaleza y limitarse a esperar que no sufras demasiado. ¿Por qué no aprendes a hacer tú lo mismo? Estás acostumbrado a leer la mente a todo el mundo, a que no haya misterios ni secretos para ti, pero no olvides que tu don es tremendamente invasivo —le advirtió.

Edward reflexionó las palabras de su hermana. Eran incómodamente certeras.

—Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es demasiado egoísta pedirle que renuncie a su intimidad solo para quedarme tranquilo.

—Al menos eso creo yo. Y sobre todo cuando la razón es que no la crees capaz de sobrellevar la situación. Piensa en como debe sentarle que la infravalores así.

De pronto se sentía tremendamente cansado. Necesitaba sumergirse en el criosueño de nuevo. Ahí las cosas eran más sencillas, o tal vez él era más inteligente y las comprendía mejor. La simple idea de no ser un buen marido para Bella le aterraba. Ella había sacrificado su humanidad por él, y casi su vida para darle una hija. Edward no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle que sacrificara también la privacidad de sus sentimientos.

Por mucho que Bella creyera lo contrario, era ella quien había ofrecido más.

—Me rindo, tienes razón.

Alice asintió en silencio.

—Tendré que pedirle disculpas cuando lleguemos. Supongo que es inútil que hagas de recadera ahora —entonces captó una visión que acababa de llegar a la mente de Alice—. O puede que me equivoque. Me quedo más tranquilo ahora.

—Hablaré con ella, descuida. Ahora métete ahí dentro, que todavía nos van a pillar por entretenernos.

Toda la nave estaba bajo video vigilancia las 24 horas del día, así que Alice tenía que aprovechar los momentos en que el personal de seguridad dejaba de mirar los monitores de la sala de control para llevar la sangre a su familia. Con su don era una tarea relativamente fácil, pero aún así los intervalos de tiempo eran bastante cortos.

De vez en cuando los vigilantes se ausentaban por períodos más largos, pero esas ocasiones se las reservaba para estar a solas con Jasper. El celibato no se inventó para los vampiros, y hacer el amor en gravedad cero era toda una experiencia.

El crucero espacial I.S.V. Hope Bringer era una obra maestra de la ingeniería humana, y formaba parte de una flota de catorce naves idénticas que recorrían cíclicamente la distancia entre el sistema Alfa Centauri y el Sol. Combinaba prácticamente todos los avances tecnológicos y científicos de los últimos siglos para recorrer una distancia de más de tres años luz y medio en un período de seis años terrestres.

Era tan grande y pesado que, a pesar de la inmensa potencia de sus motores de antimateria, tan solo podía incrementar su velocidad 15 km/h por segundo. Incluso un coche del siglo XX podría superar esa marca. Pero mantenía el ritmo de aceleración durante casi seis meses, llegando a alcanzar una velocidad igual al 70% de la velocidad de la luz. Se movía tan rápido que al principio Alice tenía enormes problemas para enfocar la nave con su don.

A bordo de semejante joya de la tecnología no había muchos pasatiempos posibles para un vampiro. Alice había memorizado los apuntes de ingeniería genética que había conseguido Carlisle en el primer año de viaje. Después había tenido que distanciarse un poco del resto de la tripulación cuando advirtió que todos los hombres la miraban como si estuviera desnuda, y las mujeres con odio por acaparar la atención.

Sola y sin nada que hacer, con pocos momentos para estar con Jasper, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación mirador. Una enorme sala circular con paredes de grueso cristal, que permitía tener una visión perfecta del universo. Era un espectáculo lo suficientemente bello como para que el tiempo entre reparto y reparto pasara volando.

Admirar el espacio infinito con una vista más aguda que el más preciso de los telescopios. Alice no había contemplado mayor belleza en su vida. Y tampoco mayor esperanza. Desde hacía unas semanas un nuevo objeto se había hecho visible, una silueta casi totalmente ahogada por el fulgor de las estrellas: un gigantesco planeta gaseoso de color azul intenso, orbitando alrededor de las estrellas binarias de Alfa Centauri. Tan solo una pequeña parte de él era visible, y sólo para el ojo de un vampiro, pero su significado era clarísimo: un nuevo hogar.

Solo quedaban cuatro meses para llegar al destino, una de las lunas del planeta. Entonces se acabaría el tener que beber la sangre rancia de animales clónicos de granja, podrían volver a caminar juntos sobre tierra firme, podría pasar con Jasper cada noche, podría…

Podría recuperar su vida.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —susurró.

La luz de sus nuevas estrellas, debilitada por la distancia, arrancó bellos destellos de su piel blanca. Pronto podría sentir también su calor.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¿Cómo encajaran los vampiros en un planeta que no fue creado para ellos? ¿Qué se siente al hacer el amor en gravedad cero? ¿Qué efecto tendrá la sangre alienígena en el organismo del los vampiros? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Título original: "100 años de soledad", de Gabriel García Márquez.

Por cierto, no hace mucho murió Miguel Delibes (de quien adapté el título del segundo capítulo) mientras empezaba a desarrollar este capítulo. En paz descanse, gran escritor.

Este capítulo parecía condenado a ser una transición casi burocrática entre la Tierra y Pandora, pero al final no ha quedado tan mal. Incluso me atrevería a decir que es interesante, aunque sobre esto la última palabra la tienen los lectores.

La conversación con Edward es un guiño a todas las lectoras que afirman que es un machista controlador. Tal y como lo veo, desde mi perspectiva de hombre, simplemente quiere proteger a la persona que ama, aunque a veces no sepa como hacerlo sin resultar sobreprotector/controlador.

Mini enciclopedia ilustrada:

*La base espacial de Cabo Cañaveral, una isla cercana a la costa de Florida, es el punto neurálgico de las actividades espaciales de los Estados Unidos hoy en día, y no me cuesta imaginar que lo seguirá siendo en el futuro. Como referencia, el primer viaje a la Luna despegó allí.

*Según las leyes de la física, ningún objeto puede viajar a una velocidad superior a la velocidad de la luz. De hecho, acercarse requiere cada vez más energía. Pasar de 0 a 100.000 km/s requiere menos energía que pasar de 280.000 a 290.000, por ejemplo. Por eso la nave no acelera más: porque consumiría demasiada energía.

*Los datos sobre la duración y la velocidad del viaje los he sacado de la wiki oficial de la película, en inglés. Resulta fascinante, pero no quiero pasarme con los datos científicos porque no estoy seguro de que a los lectores les guste "tanto" el rollo ciencia ficción. Es un género muy distinto a la novela romántica, y no es fácil mezclarlos de forma equilibrada.

*El sistema Alfa Centauri es un sistema de tres estrellas. Dos de ellas son muy parecidas al Sol y giran en torno a un punto medio entre ellas en una órbita de 80 años. La tercera estrella es una enana roja, muy pequeña, que gira muy en torno a las otras a una distancia enorme, y de la que todavía se sabe muy poco. No se han encontrado planetas, aunque se ha llegado a la conclusión de que podrían existir. Fue difícil hacer el cálculo, porque al haber 3 estrellas en juego la gravedad hace estragos en las órbitas..

Cabe decir que es el sistema más próximo al Sol, y el único al que sería posible llegar en un futuro próximo. En ese aspecto la película de Cameron es bastante realista.


	5. Himno a la alegría

**Con diez disclaimers por banda,**

**Advertencia de derechos a toda vela,**

**No corta el mar sino recuerda,**

**Que la obra no me pertenece a mí.**

No hay lugar en la Tierra donde no pueda llegar el brazo de los Vulturis, ni existe refugio en que los Cullen puedan esconderse de Dimitri. Abandonar el planeta puede ser la clave de la salvación, pero tal vez ni siquiera el espacio sea frontera para su imperio. Y todos saben que un cazador nunca renuncia a una presa.

**Exilio**

Capítulo 5: Himno a la alegría.

El crucero espacial I.S.V. Hope Bringer orbitaba alrededor de la luna Pandora, que a su vez orbitaba alrededor de un gigantesco planeta gaseoso de color azul intenso, Polifemo. Mantener un vehículo de semejantes proporciones en un lugar estable no era tarea fácil, pues había que calcular la atracción gravitatoria de dos estrellas del tamaño del Sol, de la luna del tamaño de la Tierra que tenía debajo, y de la enorme bola azul de gas que cubría el horizonte.

En ese momento la actividad a bordo de la nave era frenética. La esperada llegada a Pandora implicaba que, en vez de diez, ahora había más de doscientas personas despiertas en su interior. Era necesario pasar lista y realizar un chequeo médico superficial para estar seguros de que se encontraban en condiciones de realizar la entrada en la atmósfera. Volver a adaptarse a la gravedad podía ser muy problemático para algunos individuos.

Si el examen fuera más riguroso, con análisis de sangre incluido para detectar casos graves de anemia, probablemente el ajetreo hubiera dado paso al caos, ya que los pasajeros con 25 pares de cromosomas llamarían bastante la atención. Los Cullen no podían evitar sonreír con incredulidad ante la facilidad con la que estaban atravesando todos los controles que podían delatarlos.

El siguiente punto del día era el aterrizaje en la luna. Para ello cada pasajero debía montar en unas enormes aeronaves, llamadas Valkyrias, que eran liberadas sobre el satélite y comenzaba una caída libre más o menos descontrolada. Tras atravesar la atmósfera envueltas en una bola de fuego, activaban los motores para controlar la caída y aterrizar con la suavidad de una pluma.

Los tres vampiros varones más jóvenes viajaron en el primer vuelo, los primeros de la familia en descender. Al cabo de unos minutos notaron con alegría como una creciente gravedad les atraía más y más hacia el suelo de la nave. O hacia el asiento más bien, pues caían prácticamente en picado.

La vista desde las pequeñas ventanas fascinó por completo a los ocupantes del vehículo, pero solo los vampiros pudieron apreciar algo más que un bonito manto verde. Bajo ellos se extendía una selva de proporciones colosales, tan absolutamente salvaje y pura que las mejores selvas artificiales de la Tierra parecían una parodia de mal gusto de la naturaleza. Estaban demasiado lejos como para ver detalles, pero podían captar lo suficiente como para saber que todas sus expectativas se habían quedado pequeñas, raquíticas, insultantes.

Pandora era un colosal monumento a la vida.

Pero la selva ya no era virgen. Había sido mancilla desde el primer momento en que un humano pisó su suelo. Un banco de nubes se apartó, dejando ver en el horizonte la inconfundible huella humana. Un agujero de varios kilómetros de anchura y otros tantos de profundidad, que con su color marrón tierra rompía la homogeneidad del tapiz verde que cubría esa zona del astro. A su lado, la base Hell's Gate parecía diminuta.

Era casi tan indignante como sobrecogedor. Una gigantesca máquina excavadora, tan grande como varios rascacielos juntos, horadaba y acuchillaba la luna, arrancando cada segundo toneladas y toneladas de material sin procesar. Casi todo el mundo había oído hablar de ella, el ingenio mecánico más grande construido por el hombre (excepto los cruceros espaciales), pero verla en persona era tan impresionante que las palabras se quedaban cortas. Incluso los vampiros, acostumbrados a manejar fuerzas que a los humanos les parecían enormes, contemplaron con admiración la mole de metal mientras profundizaba lenta pero imparablemente en las entrañas del satélite.

* * *

Los ocupantes de la Valkyria, sesenta soldados nerviosos, estaban sentados, distribuídos como en un avión de transporte militar, y con los cinturones de seguridad bien apretados. Edward iba sentado entre Jasper y Emmett. Para cuando penetraron en la atmósfera, la atracción gravitatoria era tan solo un poco más suave que en la Tierra, y entonces los efectos de la ingravidez comenzaron a pasar factura a los viajeros espaciales. La excitación que sentían en ese momento rivalizaba con la sensación de debilidad y mareo.

Entonces Edward notó algo muy extraño. A medida que descendían, su mente se veía invadida por un zumbido extraño. Pero no lo percibía con los oídos, sino con su don. Como si algo o alguien estuviese provocando interferencias en su radar de pensamientos.

— ¿Qué demonios? —masculló entre dientes.

Por un momento pensó que podría ser un efecto de la gravedad en su propio cuerpo, que castigaba sus sentidos atrofiados, pero le pareció poco probable. No había más estudios médicos sobre vampiros que los pocos que había hecho Carlisle, pero dudaba que su don dependiera de ningún órgano físico al que la ingravidez pudiera afectar.

Repasó rápidamente las mentes de los otros soldados de la nave, por si alguien estaba originando el ruido, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Nada, todos estaban concentrados en analizar las incómodas respuestas de su cuerpo a la ingravidez. Se fijó en sus hermanos, por si acaso, pero ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado de que sucediera algo extraño.

Examinó todas las mentes a su alcance, pero nadie parecía tener nada que ver. Es más, es como si viniera desde abajo, desde el… aunque no fuera técnicamente correcto, Edward pensó en Pandora como un planeta.

—Ed, ¿te pasa algo?

Jasper había notado el cambio en el ánimo de Edward. Emmett le miró con curiosidad.

—No sé que ocurre. Oigo… —reparó de pronto en que debía bajar la voz para hablar de este tema— oigo un ruido de fondo con mi don. Como si alguien emitiera interferencias mentales. Puedo oír con claridad a todo el mundo si me concentro en ellos, pero aún así sale ruido de alguna parte.

—¿Es doloroso? ¿No puedes bloquearlo?

—Tan solo es molesto. Supongo que podría acostumbrarme a soportarlo, pero de momento…

Edward quedó boquiabierto de pronto.

— ¡Cielo Santo!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? —se inquietó Emmett.

Algunos soldados les miraban con curiosidad y poco disimulo desde sus asientos, a pesar de que no podían oír lo que hablaban. De todos modos era difícil que no llamaran la atención los tres juntos.

—Es un ser vivo. Son los pensamientos de un ser vivo. Estoy oyendo fragmentos incompletos de pensamientos.

Jasper y Emmett aguardaron expectantes una explicación más detallada.

—Probablemente desde tan lejos solo pueda oír una pequeña parte de su pensamiento, pero no tiene sentido. Quizá su cerebro es muy primitivo.

— ¿Tal vez alguien con un don defensivo latente, como Bella? —aventuró Emmett.

—No, no es humano —negó Edward con los ojos cerrados, concentrado—. Ni siquiera piensa con palabras. Es casi como ver los unos y ceros de un programa informático, pero bastante más confuso. Aunque tal vez… —esbozó una sonrisa— creo que podría intentar desencriptarlo con un poco de tiempo.

El soldado que se sentaba al lado de Jasper comenzó a cuchichear con el de al lado, creyendo que sus murmullos eran inaudibles. Al parecer había captado algo de la conversación de los Cullen.

— ¿Has oído al crío ese? Dice que oye pensamientos.

—No me fastidies —respondió el otro—, menudo chiflado. Hoy en día se alista cualquiera. Seguro que es el típico niño pijo que va a las duchas cuando no hay nadie.

Ambos rieron por el comentario, y Edward pensó que probablemente tuvieran razón. Hacía siglos que no se duchaba, pero tendría que buscar una manera de evitar las duchas comunes. El papel de niño mimado con miedo a desnudarse en público sería una buena excusa, igual que para sus hermanos. Seguramente se reirían bastante de ellos, pero ser poco populares resultaría más una ventaja que un inconveniente.

La voz del comandante de la nave anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar en Pandora. En esos momentos sobrevolaban el complejo, y la nave se colocaba en posición para tomar tierra en la pista de aterrizaje descendiendo verticalmente. El descenso final se produjo con total suavidad, y un leve crujido recorrió la nave cuando se apoyó por fin en su tren de aterrizaje.

—A ver, atención todo el mundo.

Un oficial había entrado en la sala. Vestía el uniforme militar regular con la insignia que indicaba su rango de sargento, y llevaba puesta una máscara de plástico transparente que le cubría toda la cara.

—La atmósfera de Pandora es altamente tóxica y necesita filtrarse. Poneos vuestros respiradores y aseguraos de que no entra ni una gota de aire. Bastaría una sola inhalación para dejaros inconscientes, y si nadie os ayuda en unos minutos moriríais. Y francamente, sería una cagada hacer este pedazo de viaje para morir de una forma tan ridícula.

Los soldados rieron de buena gana, aunque en el fondo les inquietaba la posibilidad de ponerse la mascarilla mal y meter la pata el primer día. Tras soltarse los cinturones de seguridad y estirar las piernas, cada cual se aseguró de coger su respirador y ajustarse bien la goma que se amoldaba a la forma de la cabeza, apretando las correas todo lo que podían.

Los tres vampiros notaron con desagrado que su olfato quedaba prácticamente inutilizado con la mascarilla puesta. Todavía podían reconocer la mayoría de los olores, pero eran incapaces de identificar su procedencia. ¿De qué soldado era cada olor? Era como si todos los efluvios surgieran de un mismo punto, del filtro de aire que quedaba bajo su barbilla.

—Al menos así es más fácil estar entre humanos —comentó Jasper con resignación—. Ya no huelen tan bien.

El oficial habló de nuevo.

— ¿Todos tenéis vuestras máscaras puestas? ¿Algún torpón necesita ayuda con la suya?

Hubo un coro de negativas como respuesta. El sargento se aproximó a la enorme compuerta de la nave y accionó los controles que la abrían. Se escuchó el chasquido de los mecanismos y el característico e inquietante sonido de succión de la descompresión. La puerta hermética se abrió y la luz del día entró arrolladora en el habitáculo, obligando a parpadear a todos los humanos.

Hell's Gate, la única base humana en Pandora. Un esqueleto de cemento y metal en medio del vergel. Cientos de soldados y decenas de vehículos se movían por el enorme patio como una colonia de hormigas atareadas. Todos cargando su fusil automático y sus máscaras transparentes.

El sargento saludó con total formalidad a los dos hombres que habían subido por la rampa de acceso, que un momento antes hacía de puerta. Realizaron las presentaciones protocolarias mientras los dos veteranos pensaban en lo ridículo que resultaba el sargento con sus aires de estirado en un lugar como ese.

—Están todos con los nervios de punta —susurró Jasper.

—Cobardicas —comentó Emmett.

—Puedo oler toda la adrenalina que están generando. Diría que tienen poca o nula experiencia de combate.

—Claro —explicó Edward—. Han oído mil historias sobre este sitio, y ninguna es buena. Y ahora les toca meterse de lleno en el cuento de terror. Si no fuera inmortal yo también estaría asustado.

—¿Seguro que no lo estás ya? —le provocó Emmett con una sonrisa burlona.

—Emmett, no tienes por qué hacerte el duro. Puedes sentarte en mis rodillas y contarme tus miedos.

Jasper soltó una carcajada. A Emmett le fastidiaba que le dijeran que se hacía el duro. ¡Como si no fuera el más duro de la familia por derecho propio!

Tomaron la primera bocanada de aire. A través del filtro era más difícil identificar los aromas, pero desde luego el ambiente era radicalmente diferente al de la Tierra, con un ligero olor a almendras. Hacía tiempo que no respiraban un aire tan puro, a pesar de encontrarse en medio de una especie de recinto industrial. Las tenues fragancias de mil millones de plantas inundaban la atmósfera, creando la ilusión de que toda la base humana era un espejismo y que en realidad se encontraban rodeados de árboles frutales y flores silvestres. Unos olores que anticipaban la enorme abundancia de vida animal, que no tardarían en conocer. Y degustar.

Sin embargo el molesto ruido de la maquinaria y las voces de cientos de personas a la vez hacían pensar en el familiar ajetreo de la vida en las ciudades de la Tierra. El sonido de la jungla no llegaba hasta ellos.

— ¡Eh, novatos, moved el culo de una vez! —les gritó un oficial.

Sin decir nada siguieron al resto del grupo cruzando el aeródromo, en dirección a uno de los edificios de la base. Cuando las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas se quitaron las máscaras con alivio. El módulo al que entraron al parecer hacía las veces de dormitorio para el personal militar. Procuraron no perder detalle del lugar, memorizando la estructura del lugar con todas sus salidas y pasillos. El hecho de que todo el lugar estuviera aislado herméticamente del exterior les iba a dificultar bastante salir sin llamar la atención, pero ya encontrarían la manera.

Cada dormitorio tenía dos literas, cuatro plazas en total. Un panel en la puerta de cada habitación indicaba la identidad de los ocupantes, de modo que cada uno iba entrando donde correspondía al leer su nombre.

—Mirad —señaló Edward tras un rato—. Nos han puesto a los tres juntos.

Efectivamente, el panel de la habitación 168 listaba los nombres de los tres vampiros junto con un tal Jeremiah Higgins. Entraron en el dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Me pido arriba! —exclamó Emmett subiendo a la litera de un salto.

—Yo la otra —dijo Jasper, subiendo también de un salto y dejando caer su mochila al suelo.

—Cualquiera diría que de verdad pensáis pasaros la noche sin moveros de la cama —ironizó Edward, dejando su mochila en la cama debajo de la de Emmett.

—No, pero al menos tengo una excusa para saltar —rió éste.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, en el que nadie tenía nada que decir. Estaban asumiendo su nueva su situación, considerando los pros y los contras.

—Escuchad, hay un problema —dijo Jasper—. O quizá puede serlo. Tendrá que venir un humano con nosotros, y probablemente nos toque pasar varias horas encerrados con él en esta habitación.

—Puedes soportarlo, Jasper —le animó Emmett—. Hace tiempo que no tienes problemas para andar entre humanos.

—Ya... eso creo. De todos modos es una lástima que no podamos abrir la venta para ventilar —bromeó, aunque no tardó ni un segundo en —. ¿Pero qué pasa si viene herido de alguna misión? No sé vosotros, pero mi autocontrol tiene ciertos límites, y oler una herida reciente durante horas es uno de ellos.

—Mmm… tienes razón —reconoció Edward—. A mi tampoco me haría ninguna gracia. Tendríamos que procurar no respirar si eso sucediera, pero tarde o temprano tendríamos que tomar aire para poder hablar.

—Crucemos los dedos para que el tal Higgins sea un tipo duro intocable como los de películas —dijo Emmett, medio preocupado, medio divertido.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Jasper pudo sentir el tremendo nerviosismo de quien estaba al otro lado, y Edward leyó una serie de pensamientos apresurados de los que rescató las palabras "espalda recta y frente alta" y "causar buena impresión", junto con varias especulaciones atemorizadas sobre cómo serían sus compañeros de cuarto.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza un joven de rostro casi tan pálido como los propios vampiros. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, como si tuviera miedo de descubrir lo que había dentro de la habitación. No tendría mucho más de veinte años. Tragó saliva audiblemente incluso para un humano y abrió por completo la puerta, revelando su figura delgaducha y de aspecto frágil. Se enderezó como si fuera a saludar a un alto mando, con la espalda recta y la frente bien alta, y dio unos pasos al frente mientras comenzaba a hablar.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Jeremiah Higgins, aunque podéis llamarme… ¡Auch! —no terminó la frase porque tropezó con la mochila de Jasper y cayó al suelo, lanzando su propio equipaje por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Ay, me he torcido el tobillo!

Edward escuchó atónito sus pensamientos. "_Mierda, ahora van a pensar que soy un inútil. Voy a ser el hazme reír de la base, maldita sea, maldita sea… tienes que arreglar la situación, que piensen que soy guay hasta cuando meto la pata, como cuando me clavé el tenedor en la rodilla en el comedor del cuartel. Venga piensa alguna frase ingeniosa, piensa…_".

Los tres vampiros se miraron entre sí con perplejidad. Si alguien había querido gastarles una broma al escuchar el comentario de Emmett, se había pasado. No tenía gracia, maldita sea. Los temores de Jasper acababan de materializarse. _"Este tío es más torpe que Bella cuando era humana, con los ojos vendados y las piernas atadas. Edward, ¿apuestas algo a que esta noche ya habrá encontrado una manera de autolesionarse?"_.

—Bueno, menos mal que no soy equilibrista de circo —dijo Higgins desde el suelo con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

Jasper dejó caer la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se golpeó fuertemente la frente con la palma de la mano. Emmett optó por dar un cabezazo contra la pared. Edward por su parte se sentó en su cama, apoyó los codos las rodillas y enterró la cara en las manos suspirando con resignación.

—¿Tan malo es el chiste? —preguntó Higgins preocupado.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Los Cullen han llegado a su nuevo hogar. ¿Encontrarán la manera de cazar antes de que la sed les empuje a matar humanos? ¿Cuánto tiempo sobrevivirá Higgins en Pandora? ¿Logrará Carlisle engañar a las mentes más brillantes de la humanidad o será descubierto? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Disculpad la tardanza de esta actualización, y ya pido disculpas anticipadas por lo que voy a tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo. Es lo que tienen los exámenes :(


	6. Lo que la verdad esconde

**No poseo los derechos de Crepúsculo ni Avatar, pero estoy negociándolos. De momento han rechazado mi oferta de quedármelos gratis. Avariciosos...**

No hay lugar en la Tierra donde no pueda llegar el brazo de los Vulturis, ni existe refugio en que los Cullen puedan esconderse de Demetri. Abandonar el planeta puede ser la clave de la salvación, pero tal vez ni siquiera el espacio sea frontera para su imperio. Y todos saben que un cazador nunca renuncia a una presa.

**Exilio**

Cap 6: Lo que la verdad esconde

Mientras unos ayudantes enseñaban a Alice, Rosalie y Esme cómo funcionaba el laboratorio, Carlisle y Bella eran sometidos a un agradable interrogatorio en tercer grado por Grace Augustine, la directora del equipo científico de Hell'sGate. La situación recordaba a Bella a las típicas series policíacas que estaban de moda cuando era humana. El ambiente es pretendidamente distendido, los ánimos parecen estar en calma y las preguntas parecen obedecer a la simple curiosidad. Pero a un nivel más sutil, se produce un duelo de ingenio entre el investigador y el sospechoso. La doctora Augustine trataba de ponerlos contra las cuerdas con preguntas muy específicas sobre su pasado en la Tierra. Hasta ahora los vampiros mantenían la calma y dejaban que sus papeles falsificados hablaran por ellos, pero a su interlocutora no la consideraban una genio por limitarse a leer papeles.

—Mientras venían hacia Pandora pregunté a algunos de mis colegas por ustedes, pero nadie supo darme referencias suyas ni del resto de su familia. A decir verdad, parece que hayan salido de la nada. En la RDA me confirman que han sido contratados para el proyecto, pero nadie les conoce personalmente.

Carlisle no perdió la sonrisa ni un momento, y Bella trataba de permanecer calmada. No hay nada peor que la curiosidad de un científico a la hora de esconder secretos. Esa mujer de cincuenta años estaba convencida de que había gato encerrado, y quería sacarlo de la jaula.

—Verá —explicó Carlisle—, yo era doctor en medicina. Siempre he seguido los estudios sobre el proyecto Avatar de cerca, pero mi vida giraba en torno al hospital. Estudié medicina porque era mi vocación ayudar a las personas, ya sabe. Supongo que como todo el mundo al principio. Así que digamos que mantenía un perfil bajo, sin llamar la atención. Era conocido dentro de los círculos de neurocirujanos, pero nunca trascendí al ámbito científico.

— ¿Y lograba sacar tiempo para estudiar apuntes de ingeniería genética? —preguntó Grace extrañada— No es algo que dejas en la mesilla de noche para leer antes de dormir.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza. Grace había decidido preguntar por su peculiar situación familiar, y con eso se distraería lo suficiente del hecho de que nadie sabía cómo demonios habían llegado a estar en nómina de la RDA, la empresa privada que tenía los derechos de la explotación minera en Pandora.

—De vez en cuando sacaba tiempo para ponerme al día. Hay quien colecciona sellos, hay quien construye maquetas, y después estoy yo con mi afición por la investigación científica.

—Trabajar en un hospital, estudiar… Eso debía de consumirle casi todo su tiempo libre. Pensaba que estaba usted casado

—Y lo estoy, felizmente casado —confirmó Carlisle.

—Y con tres hijos —añadió Grace mirando a Bella.

—Efectivamente.

Grace lo miró con cierta confusión en el rostro. Ella misma había estado casada, pero su dedicación a la investigación había acabado arruinando su matrimonio. En su campo, si faltabas al laboratorio un día necesitabas otros tres para recuperar el tiempo perdido. No lograba imaginar cómo habría compaginado su profesión y el estudio con la vida en pareja. ¿Es que acaso no dormía? Probablemente no hubiera estudiado tanto como decía. O tal vez no estaba tan felizmente casado. Por supuesto no podía interrogarle acerca de su vida conyugal, sería de muy mal gusto.

—Perdone si me meto en algo personal, pero es que sus circunstancias me parecen extraordinarias. ¿A que edad tuvo su primer hijo?

Carlisle y Bella se miraron como si la pregunta fuese divertida, para desesperación de Grace.

—No se deje engañar por mi aspecto, soy mucho mayor de lo que aparento —contestó sin perder la sonrisa amable—. Entiendo lo que le inquieta. ¿Cómo pude estudiar medicina mientras criaba a mis hijos? —Grace asintió— Pues organizando muy bien el tiempo y contratando bastantes niñeras —dijo riendo.

Grace parecía decepcionada detrás de su sonrisa cordial. ¿De qué mundo de fantasía había salido ese hombre? Lo peor era que la respuesta tenía sentido. No se la creía, pero no podía ponerla en duda sin faltarle al respeto. Detestaba ser tan diplomática. Lo suyo era andarse sin tapujos y obtener la información que deseaba rápidamente. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, había decidido ser amable con los recién llegado. En realidad sí que sabía el motivo de su decisión, aunque jamás permitiría que ese pensamiento tomara forma en su mente: el doctor Cullen la había cautivado desde el primer momento.

—De acuerdo, me he metido donde no me llaman —resolvió con elegancia—. Pero hay algo sobre lo que sí que pueden responder. ¿Por qué han venido a Pandora?

—Para participar en la investigación —contestó Bella con normalidad, como si fuera obvio.

—Pero… ¿todos? —preguntó con Grace con incredulidad.

—Sí —respondió Carlisle con un encogimiento de hombros.

Grace los miró como si hubieran hablado en otro idioma.

—No me he expresado bien —se disculpó mostrando las palmas de las manos—. ¿Por qué han venido _todos_? No me dirá que sus hijos se alistaron en el ejército por la investigación.

—Oh, no, pero no iban a quedarse en la Tierra mientras sus bellas mujeres estaban aquí —muy a su pesar, a Grace se le escapó una sonrisa. Carlisle decidió que era momento de ponerse un poco serio—. Hace mucho tiempo que la Tierra no es un lugar bonito para vivir. La naturaleza agoniza, la tercera guerra mundial está a la vuelta de la esquina, y los medios de comunicación masiva convierten a las nuevas generaciones en gilipollas redomados, perdone mi lenguaje. Es un mundo decadente por el que ya no sentimos el apego que deberíamos —marcó una pausa dramática, como si estuviera intentando dominar sus emociones—. Viendo la oportunidad de viajar al espacio, decidimos que no podíamos dejarla pasar. Creo que usted también comprende ese sentimiento.

Grace parpadeó al sentirse aludida. Era cierto que ella se sentía más atraída por Pandora que por la Tierra, pero sus motivos eran diferentes. No cambió de planeta por odio hacia la Tierra, sino por amor a Pandora. Ellos todavía no podían comprender eso, pero sin embargo se habían acercado bastante.

—¿Y por eso decidieron viajar a una colonia minera en un entorno hostil?

—Es un buen resumen, sí.

Grace estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Dada la insólita situación (ocho Cullen en Pandora) esperaba un diálogo complejo y lleno verdades a medias, que tendría que desenmarañar para descubrir el misterioso secreto detrás del éxodo de la familia. Pero la apariencia bonachona y simple de Carlisle la había desarmado por completo. No era fácil sospechar algo retorcido de un ser tan adorable, y acusarlo directamente de ocultar secretos parecía una blasfemia.

Hubiera querido preguntar por qué eran todos tan pálidos, o tan bellos, pero se hubiera sentido como una idiota. Debería dejarlo para otra ocasión. En cualquier caso, no era de muy buena educación tratar con tanta desconfianza a los recién llegados, a pesar de que eso nunca le había importado lo más mínimo. Grace dudaba seriamente de que fueran de gran utilidad, pero se merecían su oportunidad para demostrarlo.

—De acuerdo, todo en orden —admitió—. Os enseñaré el laboratorio, y mañana os incorporaréis al trabajo.

—Fantástico —celebró Carlisle—. Será un placer trabajar para el proyecto.

Grace no dijo nada, pero sonrió. Salieron del despacho de la doctora para recorrer el laboratorio. No había más que echar una ojeada para adivinar que contaban con un presupuesto decenas de veces superior a los laboratorios del hospital de Carlisle en la Tierra. Unas cuantas paredes de cristal más allá, un científico regordete de pelo negro rizado enseñaba otra zona del laboratorio a Esme, Alice y Rosalie. Alice les saludó discretamente con una sonrisa antes de volver a concentrar su atención en la explicación.

—Doy por supuesto que saben cómo funciona un laboratorio… —tanteó Grace.

—Tenemos experiencia en el trabajo de laboratorio, pero no era nuestra especialidad. Mi lugar habitual era el quirófano. De todos modos no creo que tardemos mucho en adaptarnos al ritmo de su equipo.

—Yo lo tengo algo más reciente —comentó Bella con aire casual—. El último año pasé bastante tiempo con unos cultivos de bacterias para una empresa farmacéutica, aunque el laboratorio que utilizaba era mucho más modesto que este. La mitad de las máquinas que hay aquí solo las había visto antes en catálogos.

Grace se dio cuenta de que se había distraído con la musicalidad de la voz de Bella. En esos momentos deseaba terminar con la entrevista cuanto antes. Entre el irresistible atractivo de Carlisle y el aura de perfección que desprendía Bella se estaba distrayendo demasiado, y no soportaba que su sentido crítico no estuviera al 100%. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles sobre la extraña forma en la que habían logrado entrar en el proyecto siendo perfectos desconocidos, pero no lograba formularlas. Casi se sentía culpable sospechando de ellos. _"Por el amor de Dios, Grace, ¿qué demonios te pasa?"._

Por su parte, Carlisle y Bella seguían de cerca las tribulaciones de Grace a través de su lenguaje corporal y el temblor de su pulso. El improvisado plan de Carlisle estaba funcionando mejor de lo que se habían atrevido a esperar. Carlisle simuló un estornudo. Cubriéndose la mano con la boca susurró a toda prisa:

—Va a darse por vencida. No le des conversación.

Esperaron unos segundos hasta que Grace se decidió a hablar.

—De acuerdo. Id con Max, el del pelo rizado que está enseñando el laboratorio a las otras tres. No os cortéis en preguntarle cualquier cosa sobre el funcionamiento del laboratorio, le pagan para eso. Yo volveré a mi trabajo.

Grace hizo ademán de darse la vuelta para irse pero Carlisle le tendió la mano para despedirse con un cordial apretón. Grace se la estrechó (_"Que fría la tiene_"), y entonces Carlisle desplegó su arsenal de dulzura. Envolviendo la mano de Grace cálidamente le dedicó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

—Será un placer trabajar con usted.

Grace se sonrojó como una colegiala. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa como respuesta y se alejó apresuradamente para encerrarse en su despacho.

—Carlisle, eso ha sido muy bajo —le reprochó Bella.

—No lo voy a negar. Me confieso culpable —contestó Carlisle.

Se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron contener la risa más tiempo. Varios técnicos los miraron sorprendidos por la belleza del sonido, pero en seguida volvieron a ignorarlos. Atravesaron el laboratorio para reunirse con el otro grupo de vampiros en su visita guiada.

—Pero volverá a hacer preguntas, y esta vez estará preparada mentalmente —advirtió Bella.

—Eso me temo. La tapadera de Lawrence es perfecta sobre el papel, pero no resistiría un asalto si nos interroga abiertamente.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

Carlisle lo pensó varios segundos.

—Quitarle las ganas de preguntar.

— ¿A una científica? —preguntó Bella con escepticismo— Lo dudo.

—Estaba pensando en darle la información que necesita pero sin que tenga que hacer las preguntas. Tendrá que ayudarnos Alice. Si sabemos lo que quiere preguntar exactamente, podemos darle las respuestas de forma casual en una conversación normal.

—Así es más difícil sospechar que estemos mintiendo —murmuró Bella comprendiendo.

—Lo más importante es que podemos permitirnos tener lagunas en lo que digamos. Podemos construir la historia de nuestro viaje poco a poco, sin necesidad de demostrar lo que decimos y sin que nadie tenga que ponerlo en duda. Si conseguimos que Grace crea que conoce la historia no tendremos que preocuparnos más.

Alcanzaron al grupo y se unieron al recorrido sin decir nada. Carlisle buscó la cercanía de Esme instintivamente. El tal Max estaba explicando con genuino entusiasmo las características de la última máquina de análisis de ADN que les habían mandado desde la Tierra. Al parecer le había ayudado a rastrear un mismo gen en diferentes especies vegetales del astro hacía dos meses escasos, lo que suponía un paso de gigante en la comprensión de la evolución de la vida de Pandora.

Esme, Rosalie y Alice no hablaban mucho. El tema de por sí no les interesaba gran cosa, y toda la información extra que Max aportaba para amenizar las explicaciones resultaba un poco exasperante. Ya sabían lo suficiente del funcionamiento del laboratorio como para empezar a trabajar, pero la charla no terminaba. Rosalie interrumpió educadamente a Max aprovechando el momento en que tomaba aire tras una frase particularmente larga.

—¿Y cómo consiguen las muestras para analizarlas?

Max quedó confuso un momento por la interrupción, pero respondió con normalidad.

—Cada poco tiempo se hace una pequeña expedición a la selva para recolectar muestras naturales de plantas, hongos y pequeñas formas de vida. Mejor no le comentéis nada a Grace —advirtió, medio en broma medio en serio—. Últimamente no encuentra a ningún auxiliar dispuesto a salir ahí fuera, así que como manifestéis interés os llevará con ella queráis o no.

La información captó por completo la atención de los Cullen. Max advirtió un ligero cambio en su expresión, pero lo interpretó como simple miedo ante la perspectiva de meterse de lleno en la selva. Por eso le sorprendió tanto la respuesta de Esme.

—Podría ser interesante. En la Tierra ya no quedan selvas naturales, y ya que estamos aquí… —

—Hazme caso, este no es un buen destino turístico —interrumpió Max—. A mí me convenció una vez, una sola vez, y casi pierdo la vida. Para ella es muy fácil jugar a los exploradores con ese avatar de tres metros y pico, pero si se acerca un depredador los demás no podemos ni siquiera huir. Es una gran científica, pero cuando se mete en ese cuerpo se olvida de que los demás somos humanos. Yo creo que se olvida de que ella misma lo es.

— ¿Entonces Grace no va sola? —prosiguió Esme inmutable.

—No, siempre va con algunos ayudantes para recolectar muestras y una pequeña escolta para mantener a raya a los depredadores más "pequeños". Tan solo uno o dos soldados. Un grupo mayor podría atraer demasiada atención. Pero hacedme caso, no vayáis —dijo con vehemencia.

Bella pensó que la situación parecía casi cómica. El humano estaba rodeado y acorralado por cinco vampiros bebedores de sangre, y no se le ocurría otra cosa que negarles su alimento. O al menos sería cómico si no se tratara de una cuestión tan crucial. Se notaba que estaban más interesados de lo que sería razonable en exponerse a los peligros de Pandora, pero al ser tan jóvenes Max podría achacarlo a su impulsividad. De todos modos no iban a obtener mucha más información de él, porque se había puesto en movimiento y continuaba con el recorrido por el laboratorio.

Los Cullen disimularon su alivio cuando la charla terminó. Una de las desventajas de sus amplias capacidades mentales es que por mucho que se aburrieran no llegaban a desconectar. Recordaban con total claridad cada uno de los minutos de soporífero monólogo. Era sorprendente la cantidad de anécdotas que podían suceder en un laboratorio, y lo absolutamente insignificantes que podían parecerle a alguien que no estaba ahí cuando ocurrieron.

Al no tener que trabajar ese día tenían muchísimo tiempo libre, así que buscaron una rincón apartado de oídos indiscretos donde poder hablar. Cogieron los kits de filtrado de aire que les habían entregado y se dispusieron a explorar la base. El comedor del complejo resultó ser un buen sitio, con la cantidad necesaria de ruido ambiental para que nadie oyera su conversación. Varias mesas de gran longitud cruzaban la estancia de un lado a otro, y sobre ellas se distribuían caóticamente los comensales. Había varias personas con bata blanca tomando una cena temprana. Algunos se sentaban juntos y charlaban con entusiasmo de Dios sabe qué, pero la mayoría comían solos rápidamente, sin duda con prisa por volver al trabajo. Había también unas cuantas decenas de soldados que seguramente estaban encargados de las guardias nocturnas. Nadie parecía haberse fijado en ellos.

—Bien, ¿qué os parece este planeta? —empezó Carlisle con una gran sonrisa.

—No es tan malo como pensé —admitió Rosalie sin demasiado entusiasmo—. Supongo que podremos adaptarnos.

—Aunque una redecoración no le vendría nada mal —apuntó Alice—. ¿Todos los laboratorios son tan monótonos? Entiendo que tiene que dar la sensación de limpieza, pero…

—Es lo que hay. Una vez que estemos trabajando catorce horas al día no tendremos mucho tiempo de fijarnos.

—No está tan mal —opinó Esme—. A mí personalmente me parece que tiene un aire sofisticado bastante interesante. Los inmortales deberíamos probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando.

—Veo que hay diversidad de opiniones, por llamarlo de algún modo —dijo Carlisle divertido. Sin perder la sonrisa miró discretamente a su alrededor y prosiguió en un susurro—. Pero vamos a solucionar hoy lo más urgente. ¿Max dijo algo importante antes de que llegáramos Bella y yo?

—Algunos detalles sobre el trabajo que debemos tener en cuenta, pero mejor hablamos de eso después —informó Alice—. ¿Cómo os fue al final con la doctora?

Según formuló la pregunta asintió al predecir la contestación, pero no comentó nada. A Bella todavía le hacía gracia esa característica de Alice: si no hacía ese gesto inmediatamente tras preguntar es que no iba a recibir la respuesta. A menudo ocurría cuando quería conocer la opinión de sus hermanas sobre su nuevo _look_ recién estrenado.

—Ha ido muy bien. No se ha atrevido a presionarnos demasiado y de momento ha aceptado la idea de que somos una familia de cuento de hadas.

—Además ha descubierto que todavía le gustan los hombres —dijo Bella con picardía—. Esme, no bajes la guardia.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas, salvo por Carlisle que estaba demasiado avergonzado para disfrutar plenamente de la situación.

—Tal vez me he excedido un poco… —murmuró.

—Espero no encontrar sangre de otra mujer en tu ropa —dijo Esme con tono desconfiado. Ahora hasta Carlisle se rió.

Se dieron cuenta de que unos soldados que se sentaba cerca les estaban observando absortos, aunque al ser pillados desviaron rápidamente la vista. La risa de los vampiros era un reclamo poderoso para sus oídos. Carlisle retomó el tema.

—Grace volverá al ataque cuando supere la vergüenza, aunque ahora que lo pienso podría intentar perfectamente hablar con vosotros. Alice, vas a tener que estar bastante atenta para evitar que tenga la oportunidad de interrogarnos a fondo.

—Necesitaré unos días para ponerme a tono —calculó la vampiresa—. Este planeta es muy diferente y me cuesta mucho utilizar mi don. Más o menos puedo ver lo que sucede dentro del perímetro de la base, pero la naturaleza de Pandora me bloquea de una manera parecida a los hombres lobo. Y claro, hay interferencias todo el rato.

—Es curioso… —comentó Carlisle pensativo. Sacudió la cabeza— Da igual, haz lo que puedas. Necesitamos saber qué preguntas quiere hacer, para darle la respuesta de forma casual, espontánea. ¿Que quiere saber en que universidad nos formamos? Pues ese día alguno deja caer en el desayuno alguna anécdota en la facultad de medicina de Pensilvania. Así no debería sospechar que estamos mintiendo descaradamente. Si aguantamos el tiempo suficiente como para que encuentre la respuesta que busca a sus preguntas, creo que se dará por contenta y se olvidará de nosotros.

La familia evaluó rápidamente la propuesta.

—Me parece buena idea —aprobó Rosalie, secundada por un asentimiento de Esme.

—Puede funcionar —dijo lentamente Alice con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido de la mesa—. Mañana tiene pensado hacer preguntas a Esme sobre maternidad, en algún momento después de la hora de comer. ¿Alguien sabe si ha tenido hijos? —preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

—Ni idea —contestó Bella—. No creo que hable mucho de su vida personal con la mayoría del personal, pero algo así deberían saberlo. Preguntaré mañana por ahí.

—Me parece que en ese tema eres la única experta de la familia —dijo Esme con una sonrisa llena de ternura—. No sé si sabría inventarme una experiencia vital así.

—Vamos, Esme, te sabes la teoría de memoria, y además has podido cuidar de una niña preciosa. ¿Qué más necesitas? —la animó Rosalie.

"_Un hijo",_ pensó Bella. La maternidad era un tema muy sensible para las vampiresas. Era el mayor sacrificio que hacía una mujer al convertirse en inmortal: la capacidad de crear y albergar vida. No importa cuántos años pasaran, la inquietud por ser madres siempre estaba ahí, grabada a fuego en sus cerebros de piedra. Había bastado para que Rosalie odiara a Bella por renunciar inconscientemente al que era el sueño imposible de las mujeres de la familia.

—Se supone que estabas estudiando o empezando a trabajar cuando nacieron los chicos, así que puedes decir tranquilamente que no tuviste mucho tiempo para estar con ellos —propuso Alice.

—Incluso que alguna vez tenías que llevarlos contigo al laboratorio cuando no encontrabas niñera —añadió Bella.

—Eso podría explicar fácilmente por qué acabaron casados con unas técnicos de laboratorio. Me gusta —aprobó Carlisle—. Puede atribuirlo a una relación de dependencia con su madre, o un complejo de Edipo mal superado, o cualquier trauma relacionado con ello. Esa es la idea, que crea que conoce la verdad. Qué demonios, hasta yo podría creérmelo.

—Decidido entonces —sentenció Esme—, esa es nuestra historia. Habrá que poner a los chicos al corriente, por si acaso…

—Los podremos ver en seguida —predijo Alice—. Parece que tienen prevista una charla… más bien una arenga con un alto mando del ejército. Por favor —bufó—, puedo ver cada palabra que va a usar. Es un discurso sobre seguridad que suelta cada año a los novatos para asustarlos. Menuda imaginación.

—¿Cuánto falta?

—La reunión terminará en unos diez minutos y vendrán directamente aquí… Después nos explicará que captó nuestros pensamientos por casualidad al pasar cerca y por eso sabe dónde estamos.

—Mientras tanto tendríamos que pensar bien lo de las expediciones —consideró Rosalie.

—Sí, claro —dijo Carlisle—. Por lo que ha dicho Max, Grace estará encantada de llevarnos, pero quizá no podamos ir todos a la vez. Además será un viaje corto y con un objetivo muy específico. Será complicado escabullirse el tiempo suficiente para cazar sin ser sorprendido.

—Aquí los animales no conocen nuestro olor, y no huirán de nosotros —dijo Bella—. Eso podría darnos una pequeña ventaja de tiempo mientras nos adaptamos.

—Seguro que nos será útil —concedió Carlisle—, pero no es suficiente. Si no podemos ir todos, habría que recoger sangre para los demás, pero eso es prácticamente imposible. No hay manera de que podamos cazar bajo la supervisión de Grace.

—¿Y qué pasa si Grace no va? —sugirió Rosalie.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El ceño fruncido de Alice no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Podría tener un accidente que … ¡esperad! Dejadme terminar. No hablo de matar a nadie. Ella va con su avatar, ¿cierto? —unos asentimientos silenciosos de cabeza— Pues podríamos apañar las circunstancias para que el avatar quedara inutilizado una temporada.

—Podría ir ella misma, eso no la detendría.

—Pues le rompemos una pierna —respondió Rosalie al instante—. Francamente, me da igual. Prefiero eso a tener que apretar los puños cada vez que la sed me empuje a matarla —dijo con dureza.

La reacción de los demás fue mirar a Carlisle. Él era el líder y guía del aquelarre, y era su deber tomar las decisiones drásticas. Si a él le parecía correcto, entonces los demás lo harían. Si él se oponía, los demás se fiarían de su juicio, incluso en contra de sus propios sentimientos.

—Rose, sabes que eso no sería una buena idea —dijo con calma—. Podría suspender las expediciones mientras ella estuviera inactiva, y eso sería aún más nefasto para nosotros.

—Carlisle, tenemos salir ahí fuera sin vigilancia. Tenemos que intentarlo sea como sea —dijo con vehemencia—. ¿Y sí los animales de Pandora no nos alimentan? Sería terrible descubrirlo cuando se nos hayan acabado las reservas de sangre. Incluso si intentamos sintetizar sangre de animales de la tierra, o tenemos que montar una campaña de donación de sangre para alimentarnos de humanos controladamente, necesitamos tiempo suficiente para prepararlo. No podemos esperar.

—Pero _hay_ que esperar, Rosalie. Tenemos que ganarnos la confianza de Grace, y entonces tendremos más libertad de acción.

— ¿Tanto como para organizar nuestras propias expediciones? —preguntó Esme.

—Tal vez. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tras demostrar que somos de fiar… —hizo un esfuerzo notable para continuar— tal vez entonces pueda tener un "accidente", y me deje al cargo de las expediciones mientras ella no está. Pero no antes, ¿entendido? Y mientras tanto buscaremos un plan B. Y no hay que olvidar que llevaremos escolta humana, así que habrá que ir con precaución.

—¿Y no podríamos ir con tres soldados particularmente pálidos? —sugirió Bella.

Alice asintió.

—Sí, es viable. Habría que hablar con su superior para que los releve de sus tareas, pero no es nada que un escote y unas insinuaciones no puedan conseguir. De todos modos… vaya, es extraño. No estoy seguro de que su actual superior siga vivo mucho tiempo, aunque no puedo ver cuándo muere. Después avisaré a Jasper para que le salve.

—Así le deberá un buen favor y podrán venir con nosotros. Muy conveniente —sonrió Bella.

—Parece que ya tenemos un plan de acción: esperar —ironizó Rosalie.

—Exactamente —dijo Carlisle—. Nos tomaremos esta primera semana para construir nuestra historia y calmar las sospechas de Grace. Mientras tanto manifestaremos nuestro interés por participar en las expediciones y trataremos de salir con ella lo antes posible. Por otro lado, nos aseguraremos de que Edward, Emmett y Jasper puedan acompañarnos de escoltas en las expediciones más adelante, ya sea forzando la situación o intercambiando favores. Personalmente, prefiero un intercambio de favores.

—A veces me gustaría quemar mi don con ácido —murmuró Alice sombríamente.

—Es cierto, llevas esforzándote mucho desde que empezó toda esta locura —dijo Esme compasiva—. Pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo más, Alice. Ojala hubiera otra manera.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero si llegamos a montar nuestras propias expediciones piloto yo, que quede claro.

—Viene gente —advirtió Rosalie.

Un empleado del comedor se acercaba con una bandeja en la que llevaba cinco jarras de cerveza. Su expresión era cordial, pero sus movimientos revelaban cierta tensión. El hecho de que los cinco Cullen se volvieran a mirarle no le ayudó a relajarse. Al llegar hasta ellos depositó elegantemente la cerveza en la mesa como si acabara de servir el plato principal de un banquete real.

—Bienvenidos a Pandora —dijo con jovialidad—. La buena bebida es muy escasa aquí, pero el jefe de cocina les invita a una ronda —acabó mirando a Rosalie de reojo.

Se hizo un silencio increíblemente incómodo cuando nadie trató de coger una jarra. Al camarero se le quedó la sonrisa congelada en la cara mientras se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho mal. Bella respondió precipitadamente, y su voz desentonaba tanto con el silencio que el camarero dio un respingo.

—Muchas gracias, pero no bebo.

—Lo cierto es que yo tampoco —se apresuró a añadir Alice.

—Ni yo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Para nada.

El camarero los miró de hito en hito con la boca ligeramente abierta y emitiendo un ténue _"eeeeeh…"_ sin darse cuenta.

—Claro, qué tonto soy —soltó una carcajada algo forzada—. Hay que cuidar esas neuronas, ¿verdad? Claro, por supuesto. Hay que tener cuidado con la herramienta de trabajo, sí… Me las llevaré de vuelta, qué tontería.

Y sin dejar de reír alegremente cogió la bandeja de nuevo y se alejó rápidamente. El tintineo de las jarras lo acompañó hasta la puerta de las cocinas.

—Creo que piensa que nos ha ofendido al ofrecernos alcohol —musitó Alice—. Va a quejarse al jefe de cocinas por haberle hecho _quedar como un patán delante de esas preciosidades_, palabra por palabra.

—Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar en la comida humana —dijo Carlisle preocupado—. Desayunos, almuerzos y cenas. Tenemos que buscar una excusa, para saltarnos las comidas, la que sea.

No era el único que estaba alarmado. Ningún vampiro en la historia del vampirismo habría aceptado seguir una dieta humana normal. Un día, puede. Dos, si era necesario. Tres, con mucha fuerza de voluntad. A partir de ahí preferirían arrancarse la piel a tiras que probar otro bocado. En la Tierra nunca habían tenido problema para disimular sus peculiares hábitos alimenticios, pero ahora no estaban en la Tierra. Si se sentaban en la mesa y nunca comían nada, llamarían la atención tarde o temprano.

—Que no cunda el pánico —habló Bella—. Se me ocurre una idea. ¿Nunca habéis oído ese truco para irse sin pagar de un bar aprovechando el cambio de turno?

—¿No? —contestó Rosalie.

—Se trata de quedarse en la mesa hasta que los camareros cambian de turno, y cuando te viene a cobrar el nuevo, le dices que ya le habías pagado a su compañero hace rato.

—Mejor no preguntaré por qué conoces esa estrategia… —dijo Alice con malicia.

—…o por qué has pensado tan rápido en ella —añadió Rosalie.

—Muy graciosas —su mirada no invitaba a seguir con la broma—. La verdad que nunca vi que nadie la usara con éxito, peor a nosotros podría servirnos. Sería cuestión de utilizar una variante del truco. Nos sentamos en una mesa recién utilizada y un rato después nos levantamos. Si alguien pregunta, esa era nuestra comida. Aunque no nos vean comer pensarán que ya lo hemos hecho.

—Supongo que podría funcionar —aprobó Esme—. Al menos durante un tiempo.

Rosalie miró a la pila (aunque siendo justos se la podría llamar torre) de bandejas y cogió aire para hablar.

—Pido permiso para pediros que lo olvidéis —dijo abatida.

—Cuando era humana solía comer muy poco —dijo Rosalie, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no burlarse de Bella—. Para que no pareciera que dejaba toda la comida en el plato lo extendía por los bordes, y daba la sensación de que había mucho menos. Es evidente que dejas mucho, pero parece que al menos has comido algo. Nadie lo verá raro si simplemente parece que comemos poco.

La idea de Rosalie quedó sin recibir la evaluación del grupo, porque en ese momento el trío de vampiros que faltaba entró en el comedor. Salvo Alice, era la primera vez que los veían en cinco años. Estaban imponentes vestidos con el uniforme militar, no podrían parecer más elegantes ni con traje y corbata. Los vampiros eran poco propensos al fetichismo (¿para que distraerte con juegos cuando puedes hacer el amor durante días?), pero Edward pudo comprobar como las tres vampiresas se convertían en la excepción a la regla en ese preciso instante.

Si Bella se hubiera fijado en Emmett o Jasper podría haber apreciado la manera en que el uniforme parecía sacar a relucir su carácter, pero sólo tenía ojos para Edward. Sus rasgos de mármol eran más bellos que nunca. La mirada de sus ojos ambarinos se clavó en ella, y de pronto se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que pudieron disfrutar de su amor en la intimidad. Maldita Alice afortunada. El uniforme militar le daba un aura de fuerza y autoridad que resultaba tremendamente seductora. Bella no sabía que le gustaban los uniformes hasta ese momento. Podía imaginarse perfectamente desnudando a Edward en la casita que les habían regalado Esme en Forks, donde todavía iban de vez en cuando para pasar semanas enteras entregados a sus instintos.

El deseo la inundó como un torrente de emociones. No podía contenerse ni un segundo más. Se levantó de su sitio y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Tan solo se separó unos centímetros para buscar sus labios y besarle furiosamente, como si fueran una fuente de agua limpia y ella llevara años perdida en el desierto. Las dos manos se le antojaban insuficientes para acariciar el rostro y el cuerpo de su vampiro: necesitaba sentirlo todo a la vez, necesitaba sentirle dentro de su ser. La gente los miraría, pero no importaba. Sólo existía Edward, y nada más era necesario. El universo giraba alrededor de ese beso apasionado, y ambos eran conscientes de ello.

Cuando por fin se separaron, tan solo un centímetro, Edward habló. Bella se dispuso a escuchar sus palabras como si fueran a desentrañar el sentido de la vida.

—Llevo más de un siglo deseando verte comer comida humana. Esta vez no te escapas.

Edward estalló en carcajadas ante la cara de desconcierto de su mujer. La risa atronadora de Emmett no tardó en escucharse, y pronto lo siguieron Jasper y los demás. La expresión de Bella era todo un poema. No solo estaba desconcertada por el súbito cambio de tema de Edward, sino que cuando asimiló sus palabras, sintió auténtico miedo: Bella huía de la comida humana como los animales del fuego. También sintió una buena dosis de rabia por la cara de satisfacción de Edward, para qué negarlo: al final conseguiría cazarla. Entre tantas emociones distintas se había quedado bloqueada: como cuando era humana, pero esta vez sin la excusa de ser imperfecta. Sin embargo era maravilloso comprobar que, por muchos siglos que pasaran, Edward siempre conseguiría sorprenderla. Siempre seguiría infinitamente fascinada por su amor eterno. Bajó su escudo mental, y con el siguiente beso le dijo todo esto y más.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Por fin los Cullen se reencuentran en su nuevo hogar, y un futuro lleno de esperanza amanece para ellos, con arcoiris en el cielo y unicornios en las praderas. ¿Lograrán salvar su falsa coartada de la curiosidad de la doctora Augustine? ¿Encontrarán Bella y Edward un lugar donde *ejem* recuperar los momentos íntimos perdidos? ¿Podrán hallar la manera de alimentarse antes de quedarse sin reservas de sangre? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Mini enciclopedia ilustrada:

-Como ya apunté en capítulos anteriores, tras pasar mucho tiempo en ingravidez, el organismo necesita readaptarse a la gravedad. Mientras tanto puede experimentar mareos, náuseas, debilidad, anemia, y otros tantos efectos desagradables. Es comprensible que no pongan a nuestros protagonistas a trabajar en su primer día, porque no estarían en condiciones de cumplir su labor (y menos una que requiere tanta concentración). Sin embargo no les van a dar una semana de vacaciones nada más llegar. Uno o dos días y a ganarse el pan como todos los demás. No me pareció descabellado que les introdujeran inmediatamente en su nuevo ambiente. Si esperan a que estén en plenas condiciones para enseñarles el sitio, se pierde un día de trabajo, y la doctora Grace no quiere eso ;-)

-La base de Hell's Gate cuenta con un pequeño laboratorio donde el equipo científico puede realizar pruebas y experimentos con las muestras que recogen de la selva. El objetivo es encontrar medicinas y drogas naturales que puedan comercializarse en la Tierra. Por supuesto eso no impide que un biólogo se deje fascinar por la naturaleza de Pandora e investigue todo lo que encuentre, sea lucrativo o no :)


End file.
